Sanchez Gamer
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: 2nd reposted story
1. Introduction

Well shit.

**[Welcome Ethan D. Sanchez. You have just died and was chosen to reincarnate in a Modified Remnant from RWBY. Your new powers are of the Gamer. And since Y̘̹̜͔͈̬ͨ͐̔ͤ͋͋ͧͪỏ̤͈̜̥̙̩̃̓̈́̎ͩ̆̚ͅư̼̹͚̞̥̒ͧ͘ ͎̙͕̬̩̠̮̬ͪͬ͐̉ͧͦ͑o̱̳͉̗̣̅̈́͑̿ͣ̆ͮͮ͂̀͘r̳̟̭͎̓͐͋̓ͅi͍̺̗̱͙͓͛̆̽́͐̚g̷̬͚̖̳̘̻̽ͦ͛̿ͫ̋͋ͥi͙̰̹̦͆͐͘͢͢n̸͖̲͔͈͊͌̇̽̌ͨ̀͢͞a̞̻͈̎͐̽t̴̢̪ͥ̾͂͐̊͌ͩ͞e͉̜̟̭̒͗̈̎̂̿͢ ̥̳̲͖̝͈̰ͨͣ̽͠͝ͅf̢̧̺͖͓͐̒ͧ̈́ͯ̀ͩ̔r͈̪̩̤̻̝̪͌̎ͮ̒̊͟ọ̵̰̦̝̟͖͚̜͐̋ͨͬ̉ͤ͋͝m̲͈̪̞͍̯ͦ̍ͪ̎̚͜͠ ̵̼͍̹̱̯̣̻̆̓́͐͗͋́ả̴̤̼͙̯̫͍̹̎ͫͅ ̵̼͙ͬͬ̾̈ͭͨ̿̓͟͟ͅf̸̥͍̾͆̚͡â̡̛̘̤͍̝̭̅ͨ̎͊̐̂n̨͓̦̤̟̜̣̻̤̓̔̀̓ͪ̎͜͝f̦͔̯͚͓͖̅͗͢į̘̘͉̦̥̻͙̩͇̾́̅̂̒̑͐ͦ͞c̢̛̩̼̣͙ͨͪṯ͓͙̼̜̖̝͙̠̊i̻̤̬̥͓̤͈̝͂̔̓ͪ͘ò̧̝ͫͧ̄̇n̡͖͇ͨ̎̚͠ you get an Item from that place. It is called PillBug Construct. Ablities are locked till LVL 10. You may Also have your Dual pistol set Blue Balls. For you have died with them on your person.]**

Apparently i'm dead!

"Well shit! Wait, Modified Remnant?" I ask.

**[To make things interesting for Gaia she has given us permission to Add Quirks from MHA and make them replace Semblances. You yourself have one that allows you to throw and Control the Glaive from darkSector and your outward appearance will have your arms be Metal Gray.]**

"Oh sweet. Finally SOMEONE appreciates the oldies. God i miss them." I say.

(After getting acquainted with the rules and bullshit.)

"Well that was a good work out. Like that tradeoff." I say as i hold my new weapon for that jacket.

(A/N: yeah that was a lie. Pill Bug stayed tho.)

My new weapon looked like the Lightsaber and Plasma Sword from Halo was formed together with Weiss' Dust Barrel from Myrtnaster. The handle was even the same as Myrtnaster with a regular pistol trigger to fire Laser Blasts.

I call it HaloSaber.

I was busy readjusting my new clothes. My coat was Black with blue six sidded Arrowheads going up my back. It reached to the middle of my upper legs and had two inner holsters for my pistols Blue Balls.

They where a replica of Alucards pistols and where black all over and with blue details on them. On the right and left of the barrels was the saying, ¡Diviértete en el infierno!.

The sayings themselves were coated in silver.

I had HaloSaber on my belt. I also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with Dress boots under the pants legs.

I wore a plain white shirt with a shoddy black leather chestpeice. I also had shoulder peices with my emblem, a blue game controller, and kneepads. I wore a pair of leather gloves with hidden steel knuckles to finish it off.

The other features of me are the Black Wolf ears and Tail that match my hair. The tips themselves were slowly turning blue. My eyes were blue themselves and the Sclera would turn black when i used magic, found that out on accident.

It turns out i became a Wolf Faunus. Or more specifically a Shadow Wolf Faunus. I can turn into a Shadow Werewolf the same size as a Beowolf with Blue tips on the fur. I also have pure blue eyes that glow with my the same Blue glow in my mouth. Smoke will constantly slowly rise from my eyes and from the tip of my tail and i can breathe out pure black fire in the form.

I get engulfed in black smoke when i transform too.

I tighten my gloves and jump into the portal. Ready for a new start.


	2. Game start!

'Oh dear lord in heaven the sun is SO BRIGHT!'

I myself am busy adjusting to my location's BRIGHT AS FUCK SUN i see that i am in a forest. And a Graveyard is right besides me.

I look around and begin to smell something. My wolf Ear twitches too.

I look behind me and Sure Enough a chibi of someone is right behind me fucking herself.

I just look away.

'God fucking dammit. It was bad enough with that Sexually repressed girl I accidentally kissed.* Now this!'

When she is finally done with her masturbation i just wait until she is dressed. This shameless idiot is Hajishirazu. Or Haji for short.

"You know you could've joined if you want." She says.

"Dear Gaia your voice made my brain want to commit suicide you miss have talent." I say.

I sigh and open the minimap. I decided to make the screens stay in Mirrors with Blue light 3D constructs in the glass. Showing the needed items.

I look around for a bit and see that i'm near Patch. The chibi girl dematerializes and pops up as a 2D face in my top left.

{Should we head to Patch first?}

"No, I wanna head to Vale. Get a hotel room set up. And maybe scout out the city for Future events. I do want to make a anti Virus for the CCTS." I reply.

I walk down the path and see Vale is right in front of me. I lag behind and get some loot before checking out the city.

Its honestly quite beautiful in my opinion. But it could use a bit more color in my opinion.

Well until I find an old warehouse. Infact its in pretty good condition.

So i ask the landlord and *Ahem* bartered with him for the deed. He isn't dead! And he most certainly is not barried in a shallow grave for calling his wife a whore.

Nooo.

And his wife may or may not be limp from her "thanks" for the next week.

Anyway the deed is now mine and cool thing is i can Punch trees like in Minecraft. so that looting spree was for materials too. So after a bit i got a pretty good base of operations with Grimm Bone and fur Furniture. and its possible with my other pair of gloves.

They themselves are able to create Tool Dust Constructs. Tinted blue of course. The fingers are black with the wrist while the rest of the gloves were blue with blue lines on the back of the fingers. Along with a blue spot on the finger tips.

On the palm was a black plate attached with a symbol of a cog and a hammer and wrench crossed together inside painted blue.

I call these babies Tinker's Construct. (Cookie to whomever gets that reference.)

Anyway my base of operations is up, i got a broken down Motorcycle i plan to make mine in the garage. Along with a abandoned pickup Truck i found.

Right now i myself am walking through the city making a mental map of the city. Being a mercenary made this a necessity for me.

Oh yeah i was an assassin. And all weapons proficiency are max. Except blunt. Its halfway there though.

Infact improvised weapons is the first to be leveled up.

'I wonder' i think to my self as i focus.

I slowly but surely channel my mana into my nose, eyes, and ears.

**[Gongratulations. You just created the skill (Sensory Recon)]**

I smirk knowing what that means. But the smell of blood and Distant grunts of Pain are heard. I grab a lead Pipe and channel Mana into it creating a giant orb of pure mana on top.

What? Gotta level up my blunt proficiency up somehow.

"-mon lady, we wont hurt ya. In fact if you pleasure us we will let you go." A grunt with a 15 inch blade knife says. I didn't even listen to the rest of them as i jumped down from the roof tops in a Beowolf cloak reaching my lower legs and wearing a black Ninja cowl and mask under the cloaks hood.

I quickly break and rip off the pervert's arm of with my Lead Mace and break the seconds leg. I then send a third flying with an upperhead swing and kill the first with a big hit to the head. Auto looting all of them.

I look behind me to see brown and pink hair and GTFO.

{Was that-}

"NEVER, HAPPENED! GOT IT!" I say.

{What happened?}

"Good."


	3. First Quest!

"Hmm, this is new." I say as i look into the map.

"Turns out Remnant has a new Island in the shape of a sword. Might check it out later." I said.

I was in Tukson's Book store buying skill books, a few other bits, and Ninjas of Love. What? I have no shame admitting i like this stuff. So fak u.

Anyway i managed to meet Velvet of all people while shopping.

She herself is a fan of the book too. It was nice to meet her. And when she blushed it was cute.

Dear god i think being the gamer made me think im a ladies man.

Fuck.

Anyway i befriended Velvet and found out she isn't at beacon yet. So that means i'm a year ahead.

She plans on applying soon though. I myself got my appropriate files but still to young despite being taller than Yatsuhashi. Yeah my family line on my dad's side are friggin giants. (A/N: true story. I myself am tall as an average adult despite being 18 and still Job searching. I say its between young adult and middle aged.)

'Well considering me being a Gamer and being a protag i bet i'm about to-'

**New Quest!**

'I Fucking called it!'

i look around and find a shop called Dawn N' Dust.

I would be laughing right now if this weren't a quest.

Anyway i go in and sure enough i see a shopkeep about to get robbed by Torchwick without the hat. He has a black coat instead too.

{WHO THE FUCK IS THA-}

'NO! None of that! Shame on you.'

I take out a bat i had made from scrap that had Gravity Dust infused into it. The Bat-stard is able to act like the super smash bros Home Run Bat. Nuff said.

I can also produce spikes or turn into an Axe. And because why not its also a plasma missile launcher that shoots out the handle while the trigger is in the body like a glove. But i'm keeping it on bat mode for now.

Yeah when you combine Fallout and Dead Rising Weapon combos with this worlds weapon physics it gets weird fast.

"Well i must say, robbing an old man blind? Thieves have no class these days. I'm disappointed in you people. Especially you Wick." I say. Torchwick scowls.

Oh yeah, i beat him up before.

"Well if it aint the big bad blue wolf. Why must you annoy me? Get him." Torchwick said.

A bunch of henchman in orange attire than Junior's men and weilding the same weapons from episode one. I bring the spikes out and quickly dispatch them while throwing lein out to the shopkeep for the now broken window.

I soon take down the last guy to See Torchwick escaping. I cast **[Sensory Recon]** and get to tracking him.

Only to be stopped by a Good Witch of the North stopping me.

"¡Espere! ¡Maldición él se escapó!" I say. I tend to speak in spanish when failing to catch my target. Thank god i didn't try to murder her for making me loose the target.

(A/N: loose translation is Wait! Dammit he escaped!)

"You are in trouble mister." Goodwitch scolds.

"¡TENDRÉ TU CABEZA EN UN CACHORRO DE MIERDAS HECHO DE TUS HUESOS PARA DETENER MIS BOCAS!" Yeah this went on for a minute before i finally calmed down.

(A/N: yeah i'll let you translate dat.)

So, many, threats. Thank god she can't understand me.

Anyway i now am in the interrogation room from Ep 1 and Goodwitch is watching me after scolding me. Ozpin comes in soon enough.

"My my young man. You certainly know how to make quite an entrance. Now tell me, how is it you were able to do this-" he shows me what i did as I casted spells in the footage. My black fire magic strikes again.

I actually use Black Fire for magic as my main attacks but i can also Eat Fire like Natsu.

"Si. I can use magic. As for why, well apparently being killed by bus means you get to be reincarnated. Literally! Sólo espero que mi hija esté bien." I reply.

"And what is this launguage you tend to speak in? No one on Remnant can speak like that." Ozpin asks.

"I originally spoke spanish but i can speak Japanese, Mandarin, Russian, and many launguages from Earth. My home world. But i mostly go with English for simplicity's sake. Or common speak to you." I explain.

"Anata no honmyō wa Ozmadesu." I say.

Ozpin gives an intrigued look. "And how are you able to use magic let alone be on Remnant?"

"Most likely i'm to be entertainment for a God in my world. Before I was a Mercenary providing what i can to my family. Yes i had to kill but it was with good intentions. The only complaint is i have 10 sisters that have brother complexes the size of Patch. And thats being nice." I explain. Not sure myself really.

I then tell him about my abilities and how in my world they are a TV Show in order for the two worlds to connect. It went well and somehow i got into Beacon.

I call this day a success overall.


	4. Initiation time!

Man Beacon looks beautiful during early winter.

Beacon itself was covered in light snow because the year starts in the beginning of winter. Summer does exist too. I just wanna know why in the winter to start this.

Oh right. Not enough applicants. Oh well.

I myself am with Velvet just small talking and we are in casual clothing i am in a blue Tshirt with a grey and black plaid unbuttoned overshirt and baggy jeans with black sneakers. I also wore some black winter gloves too.

Velvet is in a trenchcoat with a white fur inside, earmuffs, brown bants, dark brown Boots, and white mittens.

"Wow, beautiful up close. And Beacon is amazing too." I tease.

Velvet blushed at my comment and i chuckle.

"S-stop it. I'm not beautifu-" "NEIN! NONE OF THAT!" I exclaim. "Don't say you aren't beautiful Mein Samtkaninchen. For you are. Along with being strong, caring, and Sweet as all get out Samthäschen." I argue while slipping a bit of German in as well.

She smiles and giggles at my german.

I smile back and activate PillBug. I jump up and curl up in to a ball. A giant black and blue hardlight construct forms around me. (Think Cannonbolt from Ben 10 with Ultimate Cannonbolt's spikes, Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt's electricity powers and little sides you see when rolled up, and make it translucent.)

i rolled on the path and weave through the passerby into the auditorium. I check my stats while Ozpin does his speech and i put most of My skill points in Luck, Intelligence, and Wisdom. This lets me have near full mastery of Magic and high luck. I even got a skill called **[Spell Roulette]**.

i also decided to gain Metal magic like Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. And with a bit of experimenting i made a spell enchanted with my magic of Metal and Fire and an Illusion.

It is a extendable Thirteen inch Blade covering my hand that is able to burn its victims whilst cutting them. It can be only seen by me and is pure black. I call this spell **[Void Metal Mana Blade]**. This i don't have to say.

Soon enough he finishes and i get to sleep in the ballroom. I am wearing black sweatpants with my symbol on the left leg, a blue tank top, and a black velvet eye cover with THÚ VỊ sewed on it.

it was perched on my head as i was painting my symbol on a Deathstalker Chestpeice. it was completely black too. I finish and put the stuff away and soon enough I go to sleep.

(time skip)

I find myself on The Emerald Forest soon enough and felt the lauch pad start up.

"Hey Ozpin, don't get intimidated now." I joke.

And when I launched I yelled at the top of my lungs, "YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"He certainly is a wild one isn't he Ms Goodwitch?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes he is." Haji says. It only took a minute before they finally see Haji, non chibi now, was standing besides them.

**Meanwhile...**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OW!" I say as i crash into a tree face first.

"Worth it. *sigh* **[Sensory Recon, [Echolocation]**." (A/N: for voice go with yagi's voice in Black Clover but younger) I cast. Instantly the world around me becomes clear despite me closing my eyes.

A pack of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and a giant Death Stalker are coming.

"Black Fire Creation Magic. **[Burning Black Blade]**" I cast. I had a katana out and instantly the metal blade turns pure black and sets ablaze. No light is seen on it. I slice a Beowolf in half behind me. My eyes turn blue and Smoke is flowing out from my eyes.

I begin chopping down grimm. Gaining Loot as I go on. And then i use PillBug to combat against a very old Boarbatusk. But he soon falls like the rest.

I smirk and soon become a Shadow Wolf to run through the forest. I sadly don't encounter a partner despite my high luck. So i am a One man team.

{Nope}

"What?" I ask.

{I'm actually your teammate after a Talk with Ozpin. as i am technically you as well. Infact i have the same abilities as you. Just with my fire being purple.}

"Oh, well atleast I wont be lonely."

{Oh do you like my company?} she tried to tease.

"Bitch I have allies from my past life that make your presence a saint. Lets see a 2nd gen inbred hillbilly with four arms from radiation mutation and extremely sharp claws that has a tendency to rape men he deems as sinful, a girl with pure purple eyes that taught me to embrace my kleptomania, a man who is able to make blind people cry from his uglyness, murders inbreds, is freinds with the hillbilly, got in an insane asylum and acted sane just for FUN, and then was lost in time because he makes random inventions for funfun before returning and giving me a pocket watch that shows me NOTHING, and then went to creating a bomb that sent him into a void never to be seen again. And a girl who loves spiked tentacles way too much and is the grand mother to the hilbilly, and a guy who loves Shooting at his dick so much that its a miracle he had a kid. So you tame." i reply.

"Thats what i thought."


	5. First day

Damn this week was hectic. Though my two teammates to form SHJE are pretty cool.

Lets see, i got my sister, nother story (next chapter), Joy Weyd who is now a fox Faunus as she has a Tail and Ears, who almost never is without her little Feather in a Epoxy Crystal Necklace.

She herself was in her Pajamas, brown tank top and black yoga pants, but what stood out was the Brown Feathers sticking out of her hair and Tail fur.

Must be her Quirk.

She also has this mental issue that keeps her EXTREMELY attached to her Cane so she is allowed to have it. Well unless she's fucking any Fox Girls and Boys. Along with cat girls and boys, and basically anything related to foxes and cats really. Fucking stupid fetish.

Anyway there is also my new best bud Escrilo Frio. Who can only be described as a Hybrid of a Necrofriggian and a Fox Faunus. Tail only. His fur is gray and same with his wings. His wings fold up too and he has a Badass Hooded Apearance while he wears specially made shoes to fit his human like feet with the two talons up front with a third on back and a four slightly longer in the front middle. His head had that antenna as well.

That is actually his Quirk!

Like seriously not even two seconds in and I love this guy. The dude is so damn Chill. Heh, and caring. He can calm down even the tensest of situations and weilds a Staff that turns into a Double ended Spear, mace, a hiking stick, and two Pistols. And he even has a Breathing mask like device able to shoot any dust in gaseous form. And Its colored Gray!

What the FUCKING SHIT FUCK was Gaia Smoking? And were can I get Some? (Dont smoke weed kids)

I think he might be smoking it. Dude literally breathes out smoke when he starts talking in small proportions!

FUCK! HE LIKES TO GO AS SMOKE BY HIS FREINDS!

I MEA-

(Timeskip. One hour after his rambling. Quirk info is on next chapter.)

Oh boy. My god that felt good to ramble. Thank you empty Training Gym.

As i gead to my Dorm i See all my Teammates asleep and a Package on My Bed?

'Hello.' I thought with an amused expression.

I walk over and read the note on it.

_Dear Ethan: I have given this package to help you grind your way to awesomeness and alleviate your eventual boredom. -Gaia._

_P.S. I wasn't smoking anything by the way but i did leave you a Baggy for the Eventual shitshow that will happen in the future. Trust me. You'll Need it._

"Well what the hell?" I whisper. I open the Package to see Instant Dungeon Skill books on living Puppets, Shades, Zombies and Skeletons, and Grimm, a Shulker box tinted black and blue like an Eye, a small Puppet that is alive and wore my attire which admittedly creeped me out but i decided to roll with it, that packet of weed and a tin Cigarette box that attaches to your pants full of infinite Cigarettes for my stress (yes i know its bad but since he was a teen when he was alive in his world and the added responsibilities of being a father, Assassin, and hiding from his Brother Obsessed Sisters can add alot of Stress to his mind), my photo of my Daughters who have been changed to fit Remnant. My biological Daughter being the Only Faunus while my adopted Daughter I found when She was an Infant in an Alleyway was Human.

It also had my old Books as well. And most importantly, it had a Console able to play all my games and it has and array of Controllers with my games in the Shulker Box. Nintendo, Xbox, Playstation, Fucking Atari! You name it!

"Thank you Gaia!" I sharply whisper before putting all my stuff in my inventory for tomorrow.

(Timeskip)

(Third person POV)

Here we see Joy enjoying her sleep peacefully unaware of Ethan's next move. His face was obscured by shadows but his blue eyes and blue jack-o-lantern evil smile are seen perfectly.

Next thing she knows she is woken up by ice cold water and an Airhorn. Literally scaring away her feathers. She looks around to see her dick wad of a brother and his Guide tag teaming her in waking her up.

"Really jack offs! Really!?" (Think mina's voice from My Hero Academia)

"You had it coming Joint. You scared Evelyn with that mask! Now I'm just returning the favor on her Behalf." Ethan says.

"Oh C'mon! Your still on That? I thought my week of servitude was enough." Joy exclaimed.

"Not to me. Now get dressed, We got Classes in an Hour. Also your Feathers are back." He says.

True to his words her feathers are back. They themselves are harder than steel and are Great Arrowheads. Her tail can lauch them pretty fast. But the ones in her hair are longer and are soft. They serve no purpose other than to be used as a Writing utensil with provided Ink sacks in them.

She got a Brush and began brushing her hair while Ethan took a shower. Shooting Haji with a Freeze Ray when she tried to get a look at him Naked.

She chuckled while Frio or "Smoke" as he likes to be called just stared with disinterest.

She couldn't help but laugh knowing this will be a fun Year.

Smoke meanwhile just sighed and Turned intagible and flew to Class.

(Timeskip Two Hours later. Ethan's Pov in Combat Class.)

I was honestly pretty bored throughout the day. Nothing is happening. 'Wait. Oh HELL NO!'

I scowl as i See a guy picking on Velvet while Coco is Gone. And her other Teammates are in another class.

I will tell you this my friend. Noone will get away with bullying on my watch.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to fight before we call this a Day?" Ms Goodwitch says.

"I would Ms Goodwitch. And I wanna fight that cocky pendejo over there. The one picking on my freind." I say.

"The hell you say bout me freak!?" He says.

Goodwitch coughs to ease the atmosphere.

"Very well then. Gather your items and assemble in the arena."

(Pov swap. Joy)

"How much you wanna bet it'll take him 5 seconds?" Haji asks.

"I say a minute or under. Bullies he likes to bully back." I say.

"Really you two?" Smoke asks.

"Everyone is betting on the Fourth year to win. So its time to prove them wrong." I explain. When my brother came out he look pissed. But what really caught my Attention was the Quadruple eyes on his forehead. But they were twitching, ooh, this is gonna be good.

(Pov swap Ethan)

I held HaloSaber in my hand ready to deploy. But put it back after figuring this wont be hard. Ever since i found out about these eyes i can open them at will. The smoke is gone but they stayed black with blue pupils and it transfered to my main eyes as well.

I didn't care about the looks i was getting either. Heh.

This prick on the other hand was literally a copy of cardin only he had a Broadsword. And it had Fire dust implemented into the blade.

His name was Cardin the 3rd. That meant the cardin from before is the fourth.

"Ready to get beaten up Punk?" Cardin taunts.

"Only if your ready to know why i'm imfamous for my Death grip? Pendajo." I taunt back while crushing part of the wall to insinuate the point.

Dude doesn't flinch though. I'll give him credit for that.

"Oh a feisty one. Si, this'll make it way more fun to Break you!" I say before lunging at him with **[Iron Death Grip] **ready as soon as Goodwitch gives the go.

Dude sidesteps me an i retaliate with a leg swipe. My crazed look of Sadism leaks out as my pupils turn into slits, i dodge his blade that almost hits me as i grab his arm and shatter his aura.

"You should think twice before underestimating those around you. Who knows*crunch, they'll crush your Ego like i am. Or is it the arm?" I say as he screams in pain.

I then threw him up in the air and coat my hand in blunt metal to punch him in Deez Nutz and lodge him in the wall. I also grab his sword and crush the blade into shards, and eat the rest later but keep this fusion of Dust and Metal into a Fiery Orange metal Shard shaped like a cut Dust Shard.

I pocket it and walk of into the locker room enjoying the looks of shock on the others face.

Even Goodwitch's Glasses fell off.

I revert my eyes to normal and get detention later for seriously harming a student but it was worth it.


	6. The fight pt 1

**[Warning! Due to Glitch in the System a Character irelevent to current story is now in this world attending Beacon Academy! To prevent System Collapse he has been reprogrammed to act as a Childhood rival. Subject: Katsuki Bakugo of My Hero Academia!]**

Well fuck.

(Earlier)

"So thats why you were growing feathers. Well i guess it fits. Though why are you a fox faunus. I honestly thought you would be a wolf faunus if i found out you were here." I ask.

"I think its because of my love of foxes and cats that determined that." Joy answers.

It was currently halfway into the year of beacon and i managed to get a good cover story and details on my teammates.

For instance. Even though Haji is Technically me. Officially she is my human sister. Another to add to the Onee-chan's Dick Obsession Club. Fucking 'Ell.

Escrilo is from a line of Fox Faunus with the same quirk as well. Only he is the only one to gain a Grayscale and change elements at will. Most liekly his mother's side.

As for Joy here, with my mother being with countless men throughout her life all my sisters and me would by that logic would have different Quirks with atleast a few similarities.

"I see. I knew that you guys smelled similar but the different traits were messing with my logic." Smoke says.

Oh yeah, i told him about the gamer since he is the oonly one out of the loop. Dude is a hardcore gamer. So another reason to like this guy.

"Eh its fine. Atleast we can prepare for the future."

"Actually we can't be sure. I have a feeling that events are gonna change and not be the same. I know some events will stay but those are big ones. Like the Vytal Festival. The Gamer works in odd ways. and thats not even including the Glitches."

(Now)

"Daw shit! Guys. We got a Permaglitch." i say after reading the warning.

"Oh for fucks sake really?" Joy said.

"Yeah, and we got the most explosive boy in anime in this world." Haji says.

"Who is that?" Smoke asks.

"Katsuki fucking Bakugo. He apparently is programmed to be my Childhood Rival. The permaglitch was bad enough that the system couldn't fix the issue so it worked around it. Fuck. He is also attending Beacon too. Alright system, gimme a Background." i say.

I soon get a Notebook on Bakugo styled after Izuku's Notebook. And i chuckle at the reference made.

I open it and he is unaware of my Assassin occupation. (Assasin is replacing Mercenary status.)

"Oh shit. Dude can actually do more than produce explosions from his palms. Infact his Quirk is upgraded to use all manners of explosives. Sticky bombs, bouncing betties, shrapnel grenades, even becoming a Creeper for a big area explosion. That isn't counting him being able to control his Sweat in a Hydromancer like fasion or cause explosions with each punch." i say as i read through the thing.

"Damn. System went all out to make him worthy to be my rival." I praise.

"Well he is known to be the rival to MHA's most adorable, handsome, and strong heroes in anime. With his strength probably rivaled by Saitama Aka One Punch Man." Haji argued.

'If this glitch was to give me an ego then it completely failed. I never had one to begin with' i thought.

"By the way Joy. How are my daughters doing?" this comment makes Smoke spit his tea in shock.

"Oh they're fine. They are attending school and making friends." joy replies.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You, have, children?!" Smoke asked.

"Yep. My maternal daughter Evelyn was from a old fling i had with this girl. She and i dated for two years and i Actually wanted to propose to her. When i did though, she said we couldn't marry. I found out too late she was pregnant and had Breast cancer. She, died giving birth. So i honor her memory by raising our child to the best of my abilities. As for Joan, she was merely an infant when i found her naked, wrapped in a shoddy towel and in a box in an alleyway. I Took her in and raised her as my own. That towel is actually her Wrist accesory. I fixed it into strips and braided it sixteen times and covered it in a layer of thread that was sewn on. By myself. She still wishes to find her birth parents despite her origins, but, i worry."

Smoke smiles when he see's my resolve.

"You'll be a great father Sanchez. You managed to raise them to be good kids. So that has got to count for something along with your constant shameless spoiling." joy says.

"Oi! I will not apologize for loving my children!" i say.

They begin laughing much to my confusion. Weird.

(Time skip to Combat class.)

You know since that day Velvet has been sticking around me with Team CFVY following suit. And alot of the Rascists are getting more bold. Anyway Bakugo as it turns out is the only One man team. Team Katsuki. And he's a Direwolf faunus thanks to the ears.

And he was just applied so that means he impressed Ozpin. Or plot conveniance.

Anyways he sends me this look of "you, me, fight" at me and i bare my fangs in a smile. He grins back.

"Mr Sanchez, would you like to fight for the break before we end todays class?"

"Si, and I Choose Bakugo there. Be nice to catch up." i reply.

"Sure. Be nice to crush you again." Bakugo taunts.

"Really now? That wasn't what happened Kat Shit." i taunt back.

"You wanna go asshole!?" Bakugo says. He creates sparks in his hands.

"We get it! You both want to fuck! Get down there and start fighting!" Joy teases.

"Bitch please! He's the last guy i'd fuck. He aint worthy of this body." i retort and taunt.

Goodwitch coughs when the laughter gets too loud. "Boys if you would assemble in the arena we can get started." she said. "Alright. Get ready to eat shit Katsuki when i win." "I think you mean when i win!" We literally argued as we got in our gear.

As for Katsuki's Weapons, they are a pair of arms that mechashift into cannon barrels, hammer heads that are boosted by his quirk, grenade launchers that use his quirk for ammo, mines that pop out of his shoulders, and blades on his arms that extend to his elbows and over his hands by a foot.

they were colored dark green, black, and red. He had his hero Costume from the anime on too.

(New items are inspired by a Mod I loved in Minecraft.)

I am dressed in my own attire but now on my Pilbug Coat is a hood designed to the coat with white fur inside. I have Gloves on made of Beowolf leather, Crumble horns from the Shop, Alpha Yeti fur from the shop, and two Gold crowns from the Snow Queen boss from that shop. This allows me to use Ice and Snow Spells at the cost of one MP and allows me to break stone in one punch.

In the ends of my sleeves are tendrils lining my inner sleeves that allow me to fly and let the tendrils loose at the cost of being unable to fly. On my neck is a Golden chain with a Wood Charm hard as iron with a Red Gem on the back and a Leaf on front.

This charm is a combination of the Steel leaf, Ironwood, Carmanite, and Firey Blood and tears.

This is the Hydra-Ur-ghast Lefy Ironwood charm. Or Hurlic for short.

On my combat boots are magic charms made of knight metal disguised as a Curb stomp that summons a long blade from up front. They are also able to channel Darkness magic through them with ease.

I also got a Bracelet on both arms that is completely crimson with orange edges save for the green leaf in Knight metal on my wrist. This lets me form weapons made of Knight metal, steel leaf, and Fiery metal. Or summon a Chained Mace that does extreme damage.

I also am wearing two rings that shoots Dark Cyan Pearls from my palms on each of my hands. Somehow this and the gloves combined and now a Pearl is on the palms of my gloves.

Also i laced Naga Scales into all my items i'm wearing. They of course are hidden.

I right now am holding Halo-Saber in my hand with the two outer blades out.

In place of the middle blade is an extendable Chain on a four Bladed head around a Spike. On my coats wrists are six sided glass gems that create a hardlight sheild like i had a Sheild on. That sheild also looks like glass and has seven sides. My coat also changes colors passively from purple to blue to cyan to green.

I summon my Glaive in my off hands. Bakugo gives off a Savage smirk and i open my other eyes and turn them black as Goodwitch readys us to fight.

"When your Aura Reaches 30 or below we call the match off." She says.

"Hey Bakugo. Care for a feck it wager?" I ask as i toughen up my gloves with Steel leaves.

"Fuck it. Sure. What do you have in mind?" He says as his weapons turn to hammers. "If you can't stick with the Hammer heads and grenades while i use my items i got, you gotta stay in a Pretty princess costume for a week. If i use my Quirk, same goes for me. Either way i have fun." I wager.

"Fine. But when i win you better by the best dress money can buy!" Katsuki says as he launches forward with his fists extended. The Blast of Fire going through vents provided. Propelling him forward. I threw my Blade up and punched his fist back with my off hand, already took back my glaive, to catch my blade that i used to slash him and knock him back.

I then shoot out my chain. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" I yell in a demonic voice. The Chain grapples him and i pull back to form an Ironwood hammer that has Knightmetal caps. And i quickly launch him in to the air. I dismiss the hammer and begin forming a Spell in my hands with my gloves.

Katsuki goes for Grenade launcher and i barely cast a spell that creates a blizzard in the arena. His grenades are very powerful that i had to make a Double Mana Sheild.

I snap my fingers and along with snow and ice shards the Blizzard is now full of Steel leaves. Doubling the pain. That Blizzard does nothing as Bakugo uses his grenades to clear the arena and launch at me. My blue Eye slits turn to red slits as i get more fired up. My teeth even turn blood red. I activate the Flying ability and fly up high to create a platform of Knight metal. That platform was then given Gravity dust and it shaped into a Hoverboard. I also added Steel leaves to the bottom and added a Fiery metal edge with and Ironwood handle on the back. It also acts as a Booster.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? I SEEN BEOWOLF PUPS FIGHT BETTER THAN THAT!" I taunt.

This works and Bakugo brings out his Pins from the anime. Losing the bet.

But that is the least of my worries as he fires a VERY powerful blast that blew me into the ceiling. My aura was gone but Bloodlust got the better of me...

**To be Continued...**


	7. The fight pt 2

This feeling. Bloodlust.

Its, odd.

I've never felt it come from me as an assassin for about ten years now.

Sure i felt it emmanating from my targets. But from me it feels so...

So...

So...

**_Good._**

(Ost: Riot-Three Days Grace.)

I had become engulfed in black flames and me and Bakugo had actually knocked each other out of the ring but Our desire to win this fight had overshadowed that and we began fighting with our now nonexistant Aura. We somehow got into the Courtyard.

I actually remember creating an Observable ID to prevent anyone to stop us.

But when we dropped into this Arena i felt our Aura's recharge and our desire to win become stronger.

Somehow we Leveled up. We fucking Leveled Fucking Up.

I had let all my flames gather into my hands and Feet and Bakugo just took his Arms off to show his hands turn Mossy Green. Infact his boots laces turned mossy green.

The sweat from his hands was stagnating as it began to orbit him. The sweat then formed into a Hammer and became an actual fucking hammer made of Explosions.

Not like exploding on contact no.

Pure Destructive energy given solid form.

I smirk as my Glaive blades form on my elbow pointing forward, my already gray hands turn Black with the metal encasing my fists and Feet. And my Black eyes are pure Crimson Red with Black slits. Even my attire Changes color.

God im edgy.

Bakugo leaps forward with his Explosion propelled Legs with his Fists ready to punch. I counter with my own and the Floor made of Black diamond cracks as the Black fire and Bakugo's Explosive punch collide.

I never stopped grinning as i used a dirty move to kick Bakugo in the nuts. He counters by punching me in the nuts. I deck him in the face and as he staggers back he grabs my leg and throws me to a Tree made of copper.

The hell kind of ID did i make?

Anyways.

I shoot out a Wide sword of Black metal at Bakugo as i grab BlueBalls. Bakugo shatters it while i create small Sheilds on my hands and create a Blade on my guns. They are Black and gained a Blue Edge with a Silencer to silence the Now powerful Handguns (most powerful Sniper rifle you can think of. I think Dragunov.) Are able to Mechashift into Daggers, swords, and pistols.

On the Blade flats was roman numerals going from one to twenty.

I held Bloo (left hand) sideways as a pistol while Bluu (right hand) was as a Sword. Bakugo gained a Savage smirk as his Mossy Green hands began to become Coated in electricity with his boots. He just Crushed Electricity Dust in his hands.

"May the best man win." Bakugo says as he also forms two Sweat katanas that becomes pure Destruction.

We dash forward and our Blades clash again as the landscape is now a Crater.

I shot Bloo once and the kick is enough to send me back a foot. I use a Knightmetal Foot blade to land in the ground and create sparks against the ground.

I dismiss it to stomp the ground and send a Cube of the Diamond floor into the air. I kick it to him and jump back as he destroys it with A Broadsword.

I jump on the Hoverboard that is now pure Knightmetal mixed with Ironwood and Fiery metal. On the back was a Spiked ball and chain with three long horns up front on the edges. It had two rudders on the back that reminded you of a wing on a Dragon.

I threw my Glaive's as a trail of Metal shards and black ember's followed from my sides arcing towards Bakugo as i Dash forward Blades out.

Bakugo meanwhile Began to turn his hands into red moss that turned into red shell that reminded me of how Frag Grenades look.

His eyes turned Blood red and his teeth and Ears are longer and sharper. My Wolf ears got smoother and a bit shorter, my tail is definitely bushier. And i know the Blue tips on my hair are much more prominent if the growing red hair is any indication.

Infact my hair grew a bit more to like five inches.

Our blades clash again and the Destructive force was enough to SHATTER the ID Barrier as send us into the courtyard.

A giant flash of light is seen by everyone in Beacon.

(End OST)

All our energy finally depleted. Me and Bakugo are at ten HP. And I feel SO MUCH PAIN!

**[You have gained a new item from combining your powers with an Event ID call Material Plain, powers of your opponent Katsuki Bakugo, and The Gamer.] **

**[Fragging Diamond.] **

**Effects: allows user to control spells of Destruction and Diamond.**

**Current passive skills.**

**Sharpness Factor X: Due to the blade being made of Black Diamond (the toughest and sharpest crystal to date, great conduit for Darkness Magic) and Katsuki's Quirk's destructive factor. The already nasty blade can make even Hardlight struggle.**

**Destruction: each attack will explode after 5 seconds. Severity and effect depends on amount given and Given element. No mana means explosions do no damage.**

**Nova: when given mana, it can expel that destructive energy into a Black Explosive nova around the user. Crystal shards are also added to it.**

**Bend to User's will: the blade while normally a one edged sword can morph into the weapon the User wishes it to be. Different weapons may produce different results.**

**Electric charge: when struck by lightning or any Electricity related attacks, the blade and Handguard Gem will become engulfed in and electric Aura and all Attack Factors are Doubled.**

While Beacon staff brought us to the ER i decided to look at the item card in my inventory.

Its a One edged sword with a Black Diamond Blade. On the handguard was a Frag grenade with an Oversized Lever (i think) reaching the pommel. The frag grenade had Two Green rombus like crystals (if you played the Mutant Creatures Mod you will know) on the front and back of it. With the Handle copying the design on the Frag grenade. The pommel was a Copper loop. The blade was a good 3 or 4 feet and just had a Diagonal Edge for no curves were found.

I found out later I'm no longer allowed to fight in the Arena. Bakugo was let off with two Months of Detention and wore a Dress for about a month.

All in all a pretty fun day.

And i got a Worthy Rival/Friend.

I wonder how my sis reacted.

(Joy's Pov)

What. The. Fuck.

What the fuck Did Ethan Fucking Sanchez Fucking Do.

I just saw Ethan use Twilight Forest Mod items, create some random ID and escape with power alone with Bakugo, and somehow survive. And when the fuck did he become Edgy!

"J-joy?" Haji says. She apparently no longer can contact him through her powers now.

"Yes."

"W-what the fuck just happened?"

"I just saw Ethan Fight Bakugo and didn't stop him."

"O-okay. Sm-smoke?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you c-carry m-me t-to bed please? I-i can't m-move right n-now. M-m-my legs h-ad g-given out from f-f-fear." She says before fainting.

I look over to Velvet and, oh shit.

(Commence To be continued meme)

**To be continued...**


	8. Aftermath N shenanegins

'Fucking 'ell. My body is hurting, i got the Kanji for wolf BURNED onto my left backhand, my arms turned skin color through very painful means, and i'm in lockdown to hide from horny female faunus and humans with Bakugo because power means love apparently. I think they are still struggling with the 3rd barrier.'

I thought as i layed in a hospital bed.

Fucking glitches prevent me from sleeping for 12 hours and it sucks.

Bakugo can but he can't with the females outside.

"Hey Katsuki, if we make it out alive, we're continuing our match some far away." I say.

"You got that right. And you and me are going all out. I know that your Quirk is actually the Gamer. I have it too. Just in levels and my only skill of Explosions though. No Gamer's Mind and Body and Inventory bullshit." Katsuki explains.

"That explains it. Speaking of which... **[Stats] **please."

**Ethan D. R. Sanchez.**

**Title: El Diablo/The Gamer/Papa Sanchez**

**Level 56. (Based on a old playthrough i had)**

**HP: 67/60000**

**MP: 4/50000**

**AP: infinite due to being hooked to medical devices/59000**

"Hey 56 is not bad. What level are you?" I ask him.

"Same as you. I was level 16 when I got the Gamer." Katsuki answered.

I take notice of the 3rd barrier of five being breached.

"Hey have you noticed the Glitches too?" I ask him.

"Yeah, its why i don't got alot of the powers."

"Ah. Well its nice knowing i'm not alone." I say.

The fourth barrier falls. The steel doors quickly become dented. I focus my Aura into my health.

I soon feel better and end up getting up. I am sore but better then getting raped.

"**[Share]**" i cast. Soon enough Bakugo is back up and running.

"Any ideas?" I ask. I can't help but grin with Excitement.

"Any vents near us? We can use that." He suggested.

"If only it were that eAAASSSYYYYYYYYYYYY-" I was interupted by Me and Bakugo falling through trapdoors in the floor. The doors shutting were the last thing i remember and hearing the steel doors break.

(After an indefinite amount of time)

"Ow. You good Bakugo?" I say as we wake up. "Yeah, i'm okay."

"Where are we?" He asks.

I sharply inhale as i grap my side in pain.

I pull out a wooden Hiking stick i keep for hiking and use that as a Crutch. It was carved into a long rod that progressively curves inward at the bottom before ended in a sharp Steel cap end. On top is a decorative carved metal cap with a Compass integrated into the Metal cap.

It also had a hidden blade made of regular steel with silver ends to seperate the handle and body. The handle had a Sixteen braid leather rope and loop.

"Looks like a Dungeon. But why does this place look familiar?" I say. I quickly focus my Aura into my sides.

"Hey, can you use your Quirk?" I ask. He tries to but nothing happens.

"Fuck. Here, take these guantlets."

I grab a pair of iron guantlets i modified to have added a Giant blade on the back hand that curves downward. It had holes drilled in the blade. It also reached his elbows and were spiked as well.

"Thanks." He says as he tightens them.

I soon can walk around and fight normally but i keep the Hiking stick out.

As i walk down the hallway i take notice of the Checkerboard Design on the bottom of the walls.

I try to summon my glaive but it also won't come forth along with most of my offensive and Defensive spells. I can still cast support spells though.

**(Warning! All attack type and defense type spells and items in Inventory are currently locked. Locking will end as you escape Event ID: Sunset Freddy.)**

"Shit! I knew the halls looked familiar." I said.

"What is it?" "We just went into a Dungeon combining a game known for jumpscares and a game known for Grinding. Yay." I say as i pinch my forehead.

And just like that two Hooks with handles dropped down in front of us.

They were made to look like the hook on Twisted Foxy with the end holding a Red Fox tail while they both were wrapped in brown leather.

The handle was as long as a Crowbar.

"Hello beautifuls." My inner Klepto leaks out. I pick one up with Bakugo taking the other. I create four Metal soles that attach to our boots and they use the auto screwing bolts to attach.

"Here, these babies will let you grind safely and set fire the longer you grind on them. They change the color of fire and ember shape and color on your preference." I say as i pass the GR1NDR5 to him.

They drill into the soles with a Electric drilling noise. The hallways begin to rumble as the walls around us crumble to peices. We find ourselves on a square platform bordered with red lines that is flying upwards to stop where six rails are.

They come out from the north, east, and west sides. From behind us a giant drawbridge dropped and...

"It's him! COME ON GIRLS!" A random girl says.

We both hug each other in fear as we see all the girls from Beacon chasing after us.

"OH FUCK! GRIND BAKUGO! GRIND LIKE YOU NEVER HAD BEFORE!" I push him along with me and we jump towards the north. I use my hook while Bakugo grinds along on under me. His metal sole are engulfed in red and yellow flames with black smoke billowing out.

I drop to a platform that contained a hallway full of living dolls cosplaying as FNAF Characters.

I get my blade out and begin fighting through them.

I collect whatever they drop but LIKE I GIVE A FUCK! I HAD TO PUNCH A GIRL ABOUT TO RAPE ME AND QUICKLY GRIND A RAIL MADE OF CRUMBLING STEEL.

I quickly jump to a rail and it goes alongside Bakugo who is covered in oil. Though his scent is off.

"Hey Bakugo, take this. The thing is linked with my compass. The compass will help you find the Dungeon Exit. If you get out go to vale. The compass leads you to a safe house." I yell while tossing him a small polygonal sphere with a compass on top.

We both go our seperate ways and i use a booster rail. My already dark blue flaming shoes turn dark purple as my speed increases. I didn't know this until later but my blades metal turned light blue, the regular oak wood turned dark with the silver metal turning into gold.

The thing can extend the blade and control a limited form of geokinesis by using bricks from the dungeon walls. It has an inventory of its own and can shoot a crescent blade of mana through the air.

Meet Dungeon Krawler.

I look at the compass and it creates a red arrow pointing south to a giant collage of rails, ramps, and all the Girls from beacon.

Ok i am so going to be raped.

"FUCKIT! YOLO MOTHAFUCKA!" i yell as i jump to a rail and use my Twisted Fox Hook to swing along the rails. I see the hook handle morph and have a handle for one hand and the Barnacle hook hiding a spool of wire. And hidden spikes and hooks. Or grappling fingers.

I use the wire to swing into a small hole leading into a runway. I retract it and create a snowboard made of metal and used the last of my Gravity dust to keep it afloat. I even used my fire magic to leave a Black Fire effect under.

I sharpen the board's edge and go down the ramp at extreme speeds. Dodging the Girls and slaughtering enemies.

I soon jump and decided to show off a few tricks for no reason and land my board on a grinding rail. I soon jump off the rail and grind with my shoes into a rail creating purple and blue fire. I actually had to use my board to block Bolas thrown at me as i crash through the Exit.

(Back with Bakugo. 3rd person)

Bakugo quickly exited the dungeon. And landed on top of the warehouse Ethan bought. He soon sneaks in and locks himself in a panic room.

Or he would if two children weren't playing in the living room and caught him.

"Hey mister." The girl with wolf ears asks. "Y-yes?" Bakugo asks. He was scared shitless that he got caught by the beacon students.

"Are you a freind of Daddy?" The human girl asks.

'Wait, what?' Bakugo thinks. 'I don't remember Ethan getting a kid.'

"Uh, what is your Daddy's name kid?" He asks.

"Ethan D. Sanchez sir!" The human replies. If it weren't for Bakugo dying of cuteness, he would've sworn enough to make a sailor quit.

That and a very bad feeling went up his spine.

Like if he swore a single time, not even Jesus can fix the mental and Physical trauma Ethan will inflict on Bakugo.

"Uh, why was i not informed of Ethan having children?" Bakugo asked himself.

"You didn't know! Daddy made sure everyone knows us!" Evelynn says. "We're the Twin Terrors of Remnant!" they said in unison.

'Dear fuck these children are too cute! Don't you fucking give in you fuck! Don't you fucking dare!' Bakugo repeated this in his mind. But like all poor victims of this disease called Cuteness he succumed to it.

"Alright twin brats, mind telling me your names atleast. Mine is Katsuki." Bakugo says.

"Hey!/Oi!" they said. Bakugo couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You two definitely are his children. Ethan you are a crazy man. Actually, you were already bat guano insane." Bakugo says.

Meanwhile, as he was getting aquainted with the kids Ethan landed on the roof to Taiyang's house and tripped downwards. He actually landed on Qrow as well.

He just used D.K. (heh) to lift himself from the ground.

"Ow. So much hurt." he says.

"Damn this curse." Qrow says.

(Pov swap: Ethan)

"No, that was all me from running away from a horde of women possibly trying to rape me. I'm not even questioning how i am teleporting into dungeons and escaping said dungeon." I argue.

I help him up and look around. Finally dawning on me that i just met Mr Qrow Branwen himself.

I chuckle lightly and take out a Cigarette and light it with magic.

"Want a Ciggy?" i ask him. "Nah. I'm good."

"Alright. Qrow Branwen I presume?" i ask him.

"Yep. One and only. Are you that Outworlder Ozpin told me about?"

"Sí. Soy este Outworlder me llamas." i say.

He chuckles and i chuckle back.

I then notice this odd smell.

"Hey, do pheromones have a noticeable odor?" i ask Qrow. "Yep. I remember a small misshap i had with Pheromone Dust. Great propellant type if you mix with fire dust and wind dust but sweat is needed to activate the over abundance of Pheromone production. Thank god the effects start at 14 Yrs old and nothing younger. Why?" he answers.

My look of terror and anger, terger?, says it all.

"Excuse me. I gotta murder someone for causing this whole mess in the first place now. Watashi wa anata ga jibun jishin o shutoku suru mae ni Bakugo, anata wa karera ga anata ni tōtatsu suru koto o negatte imasu!" I yell before getting on my first Board.

**Oh shit son! We getting in trouble! Well. Bakugo is. Next chapter is a continuation!**


	9. Aftermath final

"DAMMIT BAKUGO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ARE SWEATING NITROGLYCERIN! SWEAT IS STILL FUCKING SWEAT! BECAUSE OF YOU WE NOW HAVE THE WHOLE OF BEACON READY TO RAPE US BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC BEHAVIOR!" I yell.

I had managed to find my warehouse and grabbed Katsuki, who mind you was in a pink pretty princess dress with my daughters having a tea party, and began to rip him a new one.

"How was i supposed to kno-"

"HAVE YOU NOT EVER SEEN A STORY OR WITNESS A GUY OR GIRL ALMOST GETTING RAPED BY OBSESSIVE GUYS OR GIRLS BECAUSE OF THE PHEREMONE DUST!?" I yell/interrupt.

**Meanwhile, with Joy... **

"Alright, are you all good? No thoughts of raping my Brother are clouding your mind? Or anything of the subject?" Joy asks.

Currently she was tending to and curing the women, Teachers too, of the effects of Pheromone Dust.

Smoke was able to get a shard and reverse the effects of it with his mask and a Dust Specialist.

Alot of the girls nodded yes save for a few of them. They were brought to another room to fix that.

"Good. Haji, you still scared?" She asks haji.

"Yeah but then i startes to fantasize..." Joy immediately ignores that shit knowing that everything is back to normal.

'Better call my brother to let him know it's safe.' Joy thinks.

"Hey Smoke. You good? You look out of breath." Haji asks while Joy walks off.

"Yeah, just never had to do so much. I'm good." He replies. He was wrapped up in his wings and had turned into a dark blue.

"... yes they're fine. All right I'll tell them." Joy says coming back in.

"Hey guys, Ethan is coming back and so is Bakugo. Ethan also said his kids are too because Gaia felt bad that the children are essentially orphans back in our home." She says after hanging up.

"Really? Well that's good." Haji says.

"Yeah." Joy says. Just then behind them, a big explosion behind them sounds from their dorm.

"What the hell?!" Joy asks. Only to see Cardin's team walking away from the room laughing.

"Guys, get ready, for we got a new mission." Joy says. Her feathers begin popping off and floating around her body.

"Ah shit, here we go again." Smoke says.

**Back with Ethan... **

"Alright sweeties. We are gonna be going back to My school. It has also come to my attention that you gals are ready to go to school." I say. I enjoy the looks of horror they give. They really are a Sanchez.

Bakugo meanwhile is still in the dress, over his other clothes, and walking with me to a docking station to beacon. He was too annoyed to care.

Oh yeah, he totally lost our bet.

Anyways i was busy walking the strets when i Couldn't help but feel that i was being watched.

I look around but notice nothing. I still cast **[Sensory Recon] **just in case.

'Wait. Is, that Ice cream i smell?' I think.

'Shit.' I realize. One of RWBY's cutest and deadliest people is a stalking me. And i had caused in when i saved her. Feck.

"Hey you good man?" Bakugo asks as we dock up.

"Yeah, i thought we were being watched. But no we weren't. By the way, before this mess did you notice Coco was dating somebody?" I ask.

"Yeah actually. Good for her. Now if only we can stop her from trying to bankrupt herself when shopping then we can help her." He says.

"Hey if she likes fashion i won't stop her. It's honestly kinda cute. Better than that B-i-t-c-h Helen." I remark.

"Oh my effing god! Don't get me started with her!..." We actually talked for quite a bit till we entered Beacon hall.

"What the fuck?" I end up saying.

In front of us is, is, entropy. I can only wonder, what the hell happened?

**And Scene!**

**I know this is kinda short but i wanna start on the actual episodes of RWBY soon.**

**Next up is Remnant's Alien N' Builder. Then the two Fics that gained the most votes.**

**As always, this is Madko Signing off.**


	10. Yellow

"I smell bullshit." I say. "Like hell its Bullshit. There is no way You will meet a main character today." Bakugo says.

"Alright then. When i do you have to go a day in the Ugliest Ass item of clothing in public. And avoid Coco."

I bet him knowing i will win.

"Actually i wouldn't do anything about fasion. She has been very upset because of a bad break up." Bakugo says.

"**What**." I say not even trying to hide my metal teeth and demon voice. My hands grew metal claws.

"Yeah, turns out the prick just dated her because his family wanted her clothing ideas." Bakugo said. His own palms are crackling with sparks.

I then got a very mean idea.

"**Hey, the prom is coming up soon yes?**" He catches on to my scheme. He grins and before we could scheme our nefarious plans we end up bumping into, you guessed it, Ruby Rose.

"Oh, hi! Didn't mean to bump into you." She says. Bakugo scoffs.

"Its alright Pequeño rojo. I was just scheming something evil against my freind's pendejo of a ex boyfreind." I nonchalantly say.

"Wait what! What happened?" "Well i can't say but it will have him regret making a girl cry." I answer.

"Oh, well good luck then mister..."

"AH, Que estúpido de nosotros, my name is Ethan Sanchez, Sparky here is named Bakugo." I say.

"THE HELL YOU SAY!?" Bakugo yells while creating sparks.

"See, Sparky!" I say enjoying Ruby's giggling. "Well my name is Ruby Rose. Nice to Meet you." She says.

"Pleasure is all mine senorita." I say.

"Hey jackoff! Get out of the street you filthy animal." An asshole racist yells at me. "Quit talking to yourself and maybe we wont think your crazy." I retort.

"You want to get punched!" Asshole asks while raising his fist at me.

"Bitch please. Your punches probably are weak as hell." I taunt. I cast [Iron flesh] under my breath knowing what'll happen next.

Dude rears his fist back and he hits my cheek. I move nowhere and he screams in pain as his fist was broken. "Tch, Pendejo." I scoff. I then take out a notepad and write one asskicking on it in chinese.

"[Iron hand bitch slap]" i say. In an instant my hand is covered in metal and i bitch slap him, launching the prick into a wall. "Here's the damned receipt. Keep the filthy change." I say while walking off with bakugo raising a brow.

(Third POV)

As Ethan and Bakugo leave Ruby couldn't help but look in Awe. Until Junior is launched through a window.

As a Blonde girl walks out she quickly recognizes her.

"Yang?" She asks.

(First POV: Ethan)

"Told you muthafugga." I say enjoying Bakigo's pissed off face.

"Fuck you." He says. "Sorry bro. I dont swing that way." I taunt. He begins blowing up the air and yelling something.

I just chuckle and remembered that this is when the Yellow Trailer is on.

"Ah shit, i gotta run some errands. I'll see you later Sparky." I say before heading to Junior's club.

Why am i heading there you ask. Tell me this. Why do people head to bars in video games?

As i walk up to the bar i notice Junior groaning in pain.

"You grabbed a girl's hair did you?" i ask. "Yep. Who are you?" He says as he gets up gripping his sides in pain while i myself help him.

"Name is Ethan Sanchez. I was actually going to head to your club to see if you got any shady jobs but i can see that is kind of unwanted right now." I say.

"Yeah your right. Sorry bout the mess." "No need. In fact i can fix your club free of charge. All i ask is that i make sure that your men are actually trained to be compitent henchmen." "If you could fix my club then that's fine. I gotta rest a bit." Junior says.

He soon limps to his home while i ready my Crystallokinesis. I walk in and first fix up the glass decorations and reinforce them a bit. I soon create clear Crystaline Humanoids to pose as statues while i restock the bar and steal a whiskey for good measure.

I then create a giant crystal hexagonal sphere above and shape a Red Heart into it's center to create a regeneration effect to the area to heal anybody in the club.

I then fix Junior's weapon and add a few modifications to it.

"Ow, that bitch." Melanie says. "Ey, that's my freind your talking about. She just wanted to find her mother and she is going through alot. I mean, if your mother was taught the notion that the strong surpass the weak then she would most likely try to make her daughter stronger by leaving. Great motivator. Bad parenting." I retort.

"She is still a bi- OW!" I threw a ball of iron at her head.

"Ah-Bup-bup. No bitching. You chose to fight her. So now you pay the price. And i plan on training all you sons a bitches into the best henchmen and whatever the twins are." I say dodging Militia's blades effortlessly.

I then yawn and use a Mana Chain spell.

"Listen. You got your ass handed to you on a Golden platter. Is now really the time to fight? Just be lucky i don't hit girls. For if you were male, well, you'll be having a bad time." I say while turning all for eyes black.

It works and Melanie and Militia are scared shitless. And the henchmen are just fainting left and right.

"Now, when i get back tomorrow you better be ready. Because a literal Walking slice of Hell will train you into into the roughest, toughest, meanest gang in the kingdom of Vale!" I say. My lower eyes gain a blue glow as my upper eyes are closed.

it was here that the Henchmen of Junior knew, they fucked up when applying for a job here


	11. Prom 1

**Yall know this show skatoony? It was an old, maybe new, show i watched with some kids i was watching for mom's pregnant freind. Yeah it'll be another trial for Izuku. Like later on. Any on with Sanchez Gamer and not Hero of the Multiverse. **

I smirk at my swauve look as i adjust my suit with blue trim and a Black bowtie. I decided to use a Black Cane with the classic Eight ball head. If i twist the handle under it the Eight symbol will pop up to reveal a long blade with no hand guard. Oh and its also a wireless Microphone.

God damn i am making too many weapons. Anyway i also have a top hat that is made of metal and houses a friggen light cannon in it with a blue band.

Oh and it becomes a hammer and trowable disc cuz why not. And since i decided fuck it my feet leave a a cloud of ash with each step. The embers glowing blue to fit my black and blue color scheme.

I decided to have a band, us and sparky, play in the prom which is today.

Joy wore a strapless dress with a witch's cloak and hat in her colors and Black and brown. Her witches had a giant feather in it.

Smoke was in a grayscale suit with his wings and Antenna out. And Hajishirazu went in a purple one strap dress with one section off her side shoing her bare skin on the side with the strap and stopped at her middle upper legs going diagonely.

Along with heels for both girls and purple long gloves for Haji with the middle finger cut off and replaced with a gold studded ring.

Bakugo had got to invite three no names for his band.

Earlier i had convinced Velvet, my girlfriend, that we could do this. And told her the possibility of her falling in love. She said that she'll be fine if it happens. But now that We're dressed i was waiting for miss Scarletina to tell us the signal.

And yes she knows of me being a gamer. Turns out i talk in my sleep.

Any way i just walked in the halls with my team in tow. And we look fabulous as Fuck.

"So, remember the plan?" I ask Bakugo. He wore the suit he had from the movie Two Heroes.

"We open with a song to place everyone in a good mood, then one to roast him, then one from you to make Coco feel like the world is a great place. And then one last song to embarrass the bastard for good measure." Bakugo says. "Right."

"Hey daddy, why is Coco sad today?" Evelyn asks. She is in a white dress with a black bow on the waist and head with white dress shoes while Juan is in a yellow dress white bows and black dress shoes.

"Because someone thought it was funny to break a girl's heart. They'll learn quickly why that's a bad idea." I answer.

I meet up with Bun-Bun, who by the way is very protective of my daughters after declaring herself their mother because she always wanted kids apparently, and we start off the night just chatting. I look around and see that Coco, for once with her short hair down and no glasses amd beret, wearing a light brown dress. God that prick even killed her love of fasion.

Fox notices me and he nods to me. I nod back.

Pretty soon i find the prick responsible that had Neptune's hhair and suit. Dude will die.

I smirk and we head to the stage.

I tap my cane to the floor making it turn to its Microphone setting. It rest in my hand comfortably.

"Alright fuckas, you ready to Rock!" I yell. Everyone cheers. "Hell yeah thats what i like to hear. But, would you prefer something a little more, Macab? Or have fun with Heavy Metal?" I ask. Every goes for metal.

"Metal it is then." I say. I then snap my fingers and the room is shrouded in darkness.

(Play Heart of an Artist by DAGames)

_You put your cards on the deck,_

_But they rip it up in your face._

_They take you like a remote and control your fate!_

_You cant take it and the heat, it starts to tackle your heart!_

I smirk as i get ready for the next bit.

_But they don't care about the source,_

_They just want you to fall apart!_

_So stand up!_

_Let them know how you really feel,_

_How can they push it if they don't know how you take the steel?_

_As you rise from your feet and they leave,_

_JUST SAY GO AWAY!_

**_I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYMORE!_**

_SAY GOODBYE TO THE CHORES AND TAKE THE CUFFS OFF, TO BREATH NEW LIFE!_

_TAKE IT FROM THE MEN WHO DENIED! AS THEY TRIED TO SURVIVE!_

_THE ENEMY BEGINS TO IGNITE!_

_The rage writen on the walls!_

_(They were burning!)_

_They can't stop me when i crawl!_

_(Now I'm Running!)_

_THIS IS THE HEART! OF AN ARTIST!_

I grab a guitar and begin shredding. But i have to stop to continue.

_You give them art made of Gold,_

_But they slice it down with embrace!_

_They take it back to their hive and they eradicate!_

I tear up at this bit adding effect.

_You feel beaten when they shriek,_

_So you break down and cry!_

_But they will fight because they use and abuse you from the Start!_

_So stand up!_

_Let them know how you will not be swayed!_

_Cause they don't know how you feel, how can they Appreciate!_

_As you rise from your feet and they leave,_

_JUST SAY GO AWAY!_

**_I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYMORE!_**

_SAY GOODBYE TO THE CHORES AND TAKE THE CUFFS OFF, TO BREATH NEW LIFE!_

_TAKE IT FROM THE MEN WHO DENIED! AS THEY TRIED TO SURVIVE!_

_THE ENEMY BEGINS TO IGNITE!_

_The rage writen on the walls!_

_(They were burning!)_

_They can't stop me when i crawl!_

_(Now I'm Running!)_

_THIS IS THE HEART! OF AN ARTIST!_

I do another solo with Bakugo at my back. Enjoying myself. Even Coco had a noticeable smile.

_Hold on,_

_Onto your heart!_

_Don't let them take it from you just reignite!_

_What was your thrive!?_

**_(SHOW THEM YOUR ALIVE!) _**

_In my heart, I grieve, for an artist I believe to be,_

_Sent down, from the sky._

_Only to be met with shadows,_

_They're hidden in the meadows,_

_Poisoning all of the rye._

_Maybe we can meet in the middle,_

_Enough with the Riddles,_

_Just treat them like they would treat you._

I look at the prick at that.

_They came to help your souls._

_Deliver a smile through the tolls._

_Isn't that what you would Do?_

_I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYMORE!_

_SAY GOODBYE TO THE CHORES AND TAKE THE CUFFS OFF, TO BREATH NEW LIFE!_

_TAKE IT FROM THE MEN WHO DENIED! AS THEY TRIED TO SURVIVE!_

_THE ENEMY BEGINS TO IGNITE!_

_I CAN TASTE THE CHARGE OF THE CORE,_

_SO WE SHOUT FUCK THEM ALL!_

_MAKE THEM KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT PUSHED AROUND!_

_LET THEM KNOW YOUR DIVINE! KEEP A KIND STATE OF MIND!_

_AND SPEAK IT FOR THE ART OF SOUND!_

_The rage writen on the walls!_

_(They were burning!)_

_They can't stop me when i crawl!_

_(Now I'm Running!)_

_THIS IS THE HEART! OF AN ARTIST!_

The song ends and everyone cheers.

"You like that huh? Well we just got. started. This song right here is a little special because its a song Conveying a girl's feelings for a special guy here today." I say as i start us off. I then signal a spotlight to shine on the prick and smirk.

He is gonna pay his debt.

(Play Wolf in Sheep's clothing)

_Hahaha!_

_This is about you prick._

_Beware! Beware! Be skeptical._

_Of smiles of Plated Gold._

_Deceit so natural._

_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!_

_Ba Ba black sheep!_

_Have you any soul?_

_No sir! By the way what the hell are morals?_

_Jack be nimble! Jack be a dick!_

_And Jill is a little whore, and her alibis a dirty trick!_

_So tell me, How you're sleeping easy?_

_How you're only thinking of yourself?_

_Show me, how you justify all your lies like second nature._

_Listen, mark my words one day, you will pay, you will pay._

_For karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

I smirk at prick's dickish face.

_Aware! Aware! You stalk your prey!_

_With criminal Mentality!_

_You sink your teeth into the people you depend on. Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem._

_Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum!_

_You better run and hide!_

_I smell the blood of a petty little Coward!_

_Jack be nimble! Jack be quick!_

_Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch!_

_So could you, tell me how you justify, all your lies like second nature?_

_How you're only thinking about yourself?_

_Listen mark my words one day, You will pay, you will pay._

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

_Maybe you'll change. Abandon all your wicked ways._

_Make amends and start anew again._

_Maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to her, {spotlight shines on Coco}_

_And start all over, start all over again._

I instead bitch slap the prick and pull him up by the shirt.

_Hahaha_

_Who am i kidding?_

_Now lets not get overzealous here!_

**_YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A HUGE PEICE OF SHIT! _**

_IF I COULD KILL YOU I WOULD, but that's frowned upon in all four kingdoms._

_Having said that,_

**_BURN. IN. HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! _**

I slowly spin around drawing out the verse. I then let Coco who was much happier join in here.

_Tell me how you justify, all your lies like second nature?_

_How you're only thinking about yourself?_

_Listen mark my words one day, You will pay, you will pay._

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt!_

_Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

I then turn to prick, drop the mic, and flip him off with Coco. The music ends but everyone is cheering me and Coco is much more happy.

"Alright this'll be the last song. And since i promised them. My daughters requested the last song sung by me be a lighthearted one." I say. Everyone starts booing or groaning.

"OH SHUT UP! It was this or Let it go! Pick your poison!" I retort.

Everyone is grumbling. But that quickly stops when they see Evelyn's Pouty face.

Adorable.

"Now, since i hate seeing people's hearts break, i have the perfect song in mind. Sparky, if you would please." I say ignoring his glare.

**I will have to continue this next chapter because i suck at word count.**


	12. Prom 2

**Okay this will just be the song first then we see the short aftermath.**

**(Play Diamond Girl-Set It Off)**

_Seven o'clock and he ain't home,_

_So many thoughts runnin' through you,_

_Then you found out he makes his rounds when you go out,_

_Oh no…_

_When love is a lie,_

_We lock up inside with the walls up,_

_I'm takin' my time,_

_To show you I'm not gonna hurt ya,_

_That look in your eyes,_

_Is tellin' me more than your words could,_

_One of a kind, fixed in gold._

_Honey, I don't know,_

_How he, let you go,_

_He's crazy,_

_Diamond girl,_

_He let me steal you like a thief in the night._

_My diamond girl_

I grab Coco's hands and spin her around.

_Every time you settled down,_

_You found a guy who put you out,_

_You were a gem lost in the rough,_

_So glad I found you now._

_When love is a lie,_

_We lock up inside with the walls up,_

_I'm takin' my time,_

_To show you I'm not gonna hurt ya,_

_That look in your eyes,_

_Is tellin' me more than your words could,_

_One of a kind, fixed in gold._

_Honey, I don't know,_

_How he, let you go,_

_He's crazy,_

_Diamond girl,_

_He let me steal you like a thief in the night._

_So lucky that we met while walkin' under ladders,_

_It hit me in the blink of an eye,_

_That you're my diamond girl,_

_So let me steal you for the rest of my life._

_My diamond girl_

I stood up to be in front of her.

_Will somebody lock me up,_

_Cause baby I stole your love,_

_Romancing the stone we're on the run._

I knelt down and took her hands in mine own

_Honey, I don't know,_

_How he let you go,_

_He's crazy,_

_Diamond girl,_

_He let me steal you like a thief in the night._

_So lucky that we met while walkin' under ladders,_

_It hit me in the blink of an eye,_

_That you're my diamond girl,_

_So let me steal you for the rest of my life._

_My diamond girl…_

I finish and Coco was in shock and awe.

I smile before grabbing my Daugher's hands to lead them to bed.

"If you wan't, i'll save you a dance if you want." I say.

Everyone is whooping a calling me smooth. I smirk, give Velvet a quick kiss, and head back home.

**And thats the end of that. I actually plan on doing RWBY saga next after a SCP story because i can't think of a good plot for Vault Huntsman. After this i will attempt to write the smut chapter for Izuku, Hero of the multiverse.**

**As always, this is Madko, Signing off.**


	13. Item Recap

Aye whattup fuck nuts. I heard you liek more chapters. So i Got you an Item Recap. Go check Out RWBY Saga on my profile to know how it works.

(Line)

Cannonbolt construct jacket. Rarely used. A black and blue duster jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the fore arms. It allows the user to roll up into a ball and create a Hardlight ball that spins around.

HaloSaber. Once Primary, now Secondary. A Hardlight projecting blades, handles, and sticks to a Trident, sword, and chained Trident heads. Can switch elements constantly.

Crystal Explosion. The main blade Ethan uses now. It has a crystal Blade with the hilt and handle made after a Frag grenade model and has the ability to Explode the space it cuts with a no second delay and the intensity of the explosions depending on the amount of Mana channeled into it.

Due to it's natural ability to channel Darkness Magic into it. It has a high affinity for Darkness and Crystal magic. Along with being the sharpest blade Ethan has in his stock.

Blue Balls. Dual pistol/sword set that has the uncanny ability to stop a family line from continuing.

Knightmetal curbstomps. These will created chained spiky balls and blades on the curbstomp for attacking with the feet these also allow Ethan to grind rails.

Naga scale lacing. Tough scales were laced into his clothes. Allowing the clothes to last much longer.

Ender pearl ring. Allows user to form dark cyan pearls that can be thrown at enemys. No telportation.

Fire dragon slayer magic.

Iron dragon slayer magic.

Steelleaf Ironwood Charm. Allows manipulation of A Metal grown from trees and it's leaves.

Needle Fingers. Passive ability that makes your fingers sharp as needles.

Sanchez Jr. A familiar Living Puppet dressed in a bartender's attire and a Fedora with a Mask that changes colors into ink blot shapes representing emotions. Like Ethan, ash follows him from his feet. It has a rapier from a knightmetal. It is dull but hey, let him have his fun.

Shadow wolf form. This form is similar to a beowolf with Blue eyes and veins and gray bone protrusions and gradient like fur. His only harmless form is his pup form with floppy triangular ears and long fur. The lethal form is his regular and Alpha form. Made like the beowolf. On his back is a blue diamond shape in his fur as well.

Tophat cannon hammer. No description needed.

Mana glass Contact lenses. A pair of contacts on his inner Eyes to evaluate how strong his opponent is.

Bow-ne. A bow made of actual bone with no string. Limbs are strong enough to hold up a ton, sharpened for close encounters, and can be seperated to fight up close. When in bow mode an invisible string of mana is formed. And any element channeled in your fingers will form as an arrow that will cause damage when shot. If no element it will be a basic mana arrow, or if you have Grimm bone fragments in your inventory then you make arrows of pure bone instead. Adding dust makes Crystal arrows and less cost of the element chosen.

Ice queen's strong glove. Made from a crumble horn, alpha Yeti fur, and the tiara of the Ice Queen herself. (Not Weiss or Winter) this enhances strength and gives complete control and immunity of ice and snow based attacks and spells.

Shade cloth lacing. Every clothing item is also laced with Shade Cloth to reduce sound to the point of being completely silent until the hood goes up.

(Line)

These are all my items right now. More later on. I gotta finish the next chapter. Oh, do any of you know how to write smut? Because i ended throwing a glass in frustration in writing a smut chapter for Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse.

Any please review and follow and as always. This is Madko, Signing off.


	14. Writing style change

(A few days after prom and the End of the Year is Approaching.)

"Man! I totally missed out on the Sheild Hero! If i can travel to universes in the future i definitely want to go there!" I say.

I was cuddling with Velvet and Coco on a lounging couch watching a New Anime i got as a reward for a guest called Rising of the Sheild Hero and HOLY FUCK MY FEELS ARE REAL!

(Future fiction because i am now obsessed to unhealthy levels that my sanity is now to be questioned.)

"I know! You better take me with you man! I so want to hug this guy and tell him its alright!" Coco says.

Velvet joins in on our tangent and we practically gush over the anime for an hour straight till Joy comes in.

(Heads up, i am going to go Third person from now on because i wasn't a big fan myself on the writing style. Too late to back out though! So if you like it then my deepest apologies. But just know that more Minecraft mods will be coming!)

"Oh my god will you shut up! I had to deal with that shit when you saw the last Isekai Anime you watched and I don't want to deal with that shit either!" Joy says. She was in her casual clothing and as Always Holding her Cane.

"By the way, when was the last time we Sparred?" Ethan asks. He decided to forgoe his jacket but still had the rest of his clothing on.

"About a month ago. Why?"

"Want to spar again? I wan't to test out this Grimm Bone Rapier i got." I ask.

He pulls the weapon out and a 3 doot blade of Bone rests in Ethan's hand. It had a leather grip, a nevermore skull on the handguard, and had a red Gem on the Pommel and had Feathers on the back of the head.

"Sure! I do want to give Raven's claw a try with the Enchantments you gave me." She said.

Ethan smirks and gets up. Sanchez Jr hops onto his head and he forgoes his Guantlets but keeps his rings.

He grabs a suit jacket and soon enough they arrive at the Sparring arena.

Bakugo decided to watch with Smoke sitting by him and the kids.

Haji was acting as the referee. Coco and Velvet were sitting with Juan and Evelyn.

"Alright! Whoever admits defeat loses. Simple as that. So thre two one g-" "HEY!" Cardin yells. His scowl present on his face and clearly ready to start shit.

"What do want now Cardin?" Ethan asks.

"I'm here to get my revenge for my freind. That bitch put yo-"

"C̸̸̵̨̫̻̰̞̭̯̙͖͓̫̟͙̬̠̊̿ͮ̿̇̂̌͛͐̉̀ͥ̑́͆̀͝Ą̴̛͈̞̬̟̻̹͚͕̰̞͓̺͍̳͙̩͍̓̓͒͋ͧ͋̎̄ͫ̂̆͂ͦ͌͗̕L̵̨̧̟͉̤͓̂́̈́ͮ̑ͫ͐̓ͩ͟L͚̝̻͗ͥͣ͒ͦ͆̾ͬ͋̃̈́ͥ̃͢͠ ̑̎́́̑ͧ̎̐͏̛̮̼͍̖͖̣̙̝͔̝̱̖͠M̨̛̮̰͖̥̙ͭ̋̃ͬ̉͗͟͝Y̶̴̱̺̝̯͍͇͚͖̼̍͌̓͛̅̅͊̍̎̿̈́̂̏̚͟ ̸̷͉̘͓͕̲̪̗̟͉̥̜͙̤̺̟̩̖͙̿̒̂ͦ̓ͫ̄̊̆̎̾̆͘G̲͎̭̘̝͔̱͈̗͍̙͖̱̼͔ͬ̉̒ͣͪ͛͂̈́̒ͨ͒ͮ̓̕͢Î̧̛̹̯̲̃̌̉͑͒͊ͮ͒̊͐̇̍͌̀̚ͅR̬̜͓͚͇̤̠̯̪̘̪̱̼̬͔͙ͫͨͮ͐̔͋̒͐ͧ̆ͧ̏͌̉̃̓̽ͯ͟͜͠ͅL̷̡͙̪̥̫̞͙̽́̾̑ͦ̇̎ͭ̄ͨ̾ͭ̿̚͜F̸̺̖̬̳̝͕̰̹̙͔̣ͧ̆̓͌ͤ̄̅̊̕͟Ŗ̴ͫͪ͗̀ͨ̆̊̅̽͋̍͝͏̶̫̜̭̲I̸̛̼̫̞̦̙̻̬͖̱̫̝̠̙̦ͮ́ͬ̽̀͑ͤ̀͂̓́̓͛̾̅̃̚Ẻ̶̩̪̣̺͍̜̗̩̤͚͉̞̣̬̅ͭ̈̂͆ͪ̋͊ͨ̓ͦ́́̚͟Nͦ̌̋̍͒͊́̅ͮͫ͒̾͏̵̱͔̭̯̝̙̬D̴̢̢̗̥͍̣̤̹͓̺͙̱̪̠̙̹̤̰̅̃͊̓ͭͩ̈́ͬ̓ͫ͢ ̵̡́̀̋̃͗ͧ̈̃̈́̿͛ͮ͋ͩ͟͏̢̺͔̩̦͈͉̦̬͚̼A̛͓̫̼͇̘̰̼̫͓͇̣͔̖̯͔̪̖̟̩ͣ̍̐̎̓͆͆ͨ͛̋̂ͬ̍ͩ́͞ ̸̗̻͔̰̝̹͎̺̾́̃́ͬ͘͡Ḃ̘̹͓̲͓̣̱̰̄͒̐ͥ̓̀I͚̝͍̩̭͇͔ͧ̐ͬ͗ͫ͌ͭͦ̋̅ͦͮ̀͢͠͠Ṭ̴̸̫̬̬͍̼̗̙̲̰̼̍̔̑̒̌͆͝͠C̨͙͙̠͙͎̗̖̹͇̲͍͖̝̱̮̩̰ͫ̐͐̂ͣͥ̓̕H̞̗̖̻̥͍̞͍̣͖̙̙̳͎̜̺̺͂ͩ͒ͮ̔͒̾̆ͣ͊̇͋̇ͬ͘͜ ̶̢̪̙̤͚̰͚͍̻̲̘̺͛̾̍̄̓̒ͩ̈̑Á̷̷̤͔͈͍̭̥̘̝̠̣͓̞͕͇̜̲̦̹ͯͨ̈ͬ̃̆͌ͨ͗͑͊ͮ͑͑̚̚͟N̷̙͈͉͉̝̓ͮ̋ͦ́͒̉̌̍̐̇̋̆̃̅ͪͣ͐́͢͞D̸̵̬̼͔̝͙̘͕͔̗̘ͮͦ̓̋̂ͅ ̴̪͙͈̭̳̺̥̺͈̜͇̞̙̟̺̱̪̏ͯ̂́̚Ì̡̘͔̼͉̝̗̜͎ͩͭͬ̓ͮ̍̽ͣ̃̊̈́ͯͣͮ̀͡͡ ̴̡͍̥̬͙̠̠̒ͣ̇͑̄̏̏ͪ̂̊͒̃͐̏̂ͪ̀͜W̨̯̲̜̲͚͉̪͓͎̦̪̙̬̘̮̱͇͂ͧ̒ͩ̃ͫ̋̒͟͢͢͝I̡̼͚̜̦̬̹̗͔̥̪͖͖͉͔͕̻ͦͭͦ͊́̊͒ͪͣ͂̀̒̐ͮͪ̚͝ͅL̸̨̧͖̲̻̹̱͕̖̱̯̪̒ͪͧ̆ͧͭ̋̇̅͌̎́͡͡ͅL̡̞̝͇̤͙̹͇̦̞̫̦̭̖̘̫̔̀̓̓͐̓̍̇ͪ͛̽̈ͭ̒̐ ̵̨͔̫̹̙̙̼̱̹͆̿ͭ͐͌ͦ͌̑̋̈̈͋̀̕G̵̢̱͉̜̭̤̠̐̇ͭͬ̇͐ͭ̄̇̾ͥͬͮͣ̇͛̚͘͡Ṳ̸̢̨̠̤͎̠̥̱̲̹ͫ̿ͫͧ͊̋͊͌̂̊̕͢Ṱ̛͉̪̟̱̲͔̤̳̞̇̎̆ͣ̆̍̓̊ͤͩͥ̍ͬ͊ͯ͛͌̀́̚͘͜͢ͅ ̶̟͕̙͓̟̀̃̌ͬ̊ͣ̏͊͌ͨ̚͟͝Y̴̶̰̞͎ͨ͂͐͊͐̑͂͛̇̔̀̀͡Ơ̡̻͖̻͔͇̟͈̲͇̼̰͇͙̪̋̑̀͗ͥ̑́̚̕Ú̵̼̱͔̯͓̟̤̭̲ͩ̋͋ͥ͋̍͝ͅ ̡̧̩͉͍͍̬͉͕̪͇͓̲ͣ͊͒͘͠ͅL̷̵̶̲͓̝̬̠̯̜̰̲̠̰̫̮̟̓̉͛ͩͭ̈ͩ̆̇̊ͧͧ̋ͬ̐̒ͩ͜͠ͅI̶̡̻̬̦̳̪͚ͥͭͬ̀ͫ̌̿͑ͅĶͮ̅ͪ̾̔̑͒̌͐ͨ̄̀̏ͦͮͤ̕͏̥̥̩͙͚̩̞͉̖̟̜͎̳̲͈ͅE̶̷̢̧̠̯̦̮̜͇͍ͨ̋̐̂͗̀ ̶̤̳͍̫̟̥̬̼̖̫̯̥̗̤̠̰̮ͨ̆ͬ͒͊͒ͥͣͤ̓̾͝͞A̵̶̵̢̡͓̟̲̓̍͌̊̽͐̔̀͌͋̓̌ͅ ̷̷̸͓̫̣̰͓ͦͨͨͬ͂͐͌̐̕͡F̢̺͎̮̟͖͓̭͖̏͗͒ͪ͆ͩ͋͌̃̊͒̏͗ͣ̑̒́U̡͔̩̯̯̬̲͔̲͓̲̳̱̲̠͔̐̃͛̉̈͟Ç̷̷̰͕̺̜͓̣͙̞̠͕̮͔̞̪̍ͤ̾͐̚Ķ̴̧̲̦͓̳̜̣̹̹̻̰͓͉̜̫͉̑̅ͦ̿̆ͫͩ́̍̌ͭ̾̚ͅI̢̯̻̥̖̲̮̞̽ͦͣ͞͞ͅͅN̸̴̷̙̮̝͇̫̤̰ͮ̆͊͑ͧ̋͋ͩ̈͂ͤ͛ͯ̒̇ͤ̽͢ͅG͖͓̘̭̝̼̣̞̲̩͔͙̙͉̜̋̂ͦͮ͋ͮ́̕͢͝ͅ ̛̓ͧ͋̒̊ͭ̊̅̑̔̉̑̓̚͏̶̟̺̹̥̭͍̲͚F̛̱̯̱̼̟̬̩̋͌͂̄̿̓̋ͨ̓̈̒̑̐̕I̷̸̡̺̤̲̥̟̯͚̦̭ͥ̌͐ͮͤ̄ͫ̒͋͒̄͐́͜S̸̤̭̝̳̥͇͇̮ͯ͗͐̈̑̓ͭ͂̊͗̃ͯ́ͦ̍H̷̬̻͈̺͇̯̥̤͚̭̺͎͉̹̱̫̩̅̅͊̂͊̀̌ͫ̍ͫ͌̈̃̅ͅ!̸̩̳̖̹͉͇͕̆ͭ̓̇ͭ̇̈́̍͑̾ͨ̇̈ͪ̎͐ͩ̚̕ ͎̭̜̠͕̪̠̰̘͉̫̙͈̜̽̊ͩͭ̉̕͟"

Ethan had devil horns on his had and his others eyes were red with black slits along with his regular eyes.

Cardin still doesn't flinch but his skin pales and he sweats a bit.

Ethan holds the Rapier to Cardin's throat as he disappears and reappears in front of him.

"**You want to test me boy?**"

Cardin surpisingly knocks the blade away with his own and tries to fight Ethan.

Ethan front flips and lands behind Cardin catching his Blade.

"En guarde!" Ethan says.

He slashes at Cardin and his blade is blocked by Cardin's new weapon. A Broadsword able to split into two swords and fitted with a Dust core to set the blades alight.

"You Filthy Animals! You don't deserve to live in this world!" He yells.

Ethan slashes again and adds a few parrys in as Cardin blacks with both blades.

Ethan smirks and channels his Aura into the Rapier into the Grim Bone Blade.

The Nevermore head opened its mouth and feathers began growing feathers onto the blade and were shot out at Cardin.

"Aura Rejection! Nevermore!" Ethan yells as the razor sharp feathers were flowing from his blade To Cardin.

Cardin activated his Dust core and used a Firenado to burn away the Feathers. Ethan exhaled and Breathed in. Causing the fire to flow into his mouth and into his stomach. Inflation and deflation included.

"Mmm, nice and spicy to eat." Ethan says before sporting a metal grin. He chomped down on the Steel support beam, eating it whole.

His hand becomes encased in a Iron Death Grip that had been set alight. The Black flames getting brighter and the Blue Embers flying off.

Ash wash flowing around Ethan like a slow tornado.

"Well Cardin. You've forced my 'hand'. Gotta 'Hand' it to you. The 'Iron'y is 'Burning' in the 'Palm' of my 'Hand'. How 'Gripping'." Ethan says with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

Cardin yells but Joy hits his side with her cane and launches him to Smoke.

He pulls out his plasma Scythe (changed the weapon to that. Think of that scythe found in the Steven Universe Movie but with grayscale) and slashes at him.

Cardin is then launched outside threw a broken window and Ethan, holding his weapon in a reverse hold, shows up in front of cardin and begins jabbing the blade into him while yelling ORA constantly.

He then pulls out his glaive claw and bitch slaps him into next week.

He falls and Ethan uses his Claw to grab a Support beam and let Cardin fall down on the floor face first and his swords Eaten by Ethan.

"Mmn, compliments to the chef!" Ethan says.

**Yeah i know its a short chapter but i am working on that smut chapter. It honestly sucks. I need help badly.**

**So... Bye...**


	15. Rules of Beacon

**1\. Unless you value your life, do not hurt the feelings of any girl in beacon near Mr. Sanchez. Be lucky that females get Mental torture.**

**A. If a guy is literally crying then he will look for valid reasons, give the perpetrator a HARD Bitch slap, and help the man through his troubles.**

**2\. Just because Ethan can basically gain infinite loot and money doesn't mean you can ask him for money.**

**A. You can buy Grimm Loot Jewelry though from the shop he has set up in Vale.**

**B. Along with crafted Weapons he made for common place.**

**3\. If Mr. Sanchez's daughters are hurt in anyway, not even Satan will save you. May god have mercy on your soul.**

One fourth year team thought it would be nice to make Evelynn bawl her eyes out. They are now her red gem necklace.

**4\. If you see trees with a section cut out and floating in the air, slap Sanchez for being an ass.**

Dude left about half of the Emerald forest in this state. Jackass.

**5\. If you see random shit happening near you, don't investigate unless you have to help, Mr. Sanchez tends to do stupid shit.**

**A. And on that note Mr. Sanchez please keep your crap in a forest atleast.** "Fuck you! Like hell i wont!"

**6\. Do not bother Escrilo or "Smoke" as his freinds refer him as when he hasn't got enough sleep. The west wing is still being repaired and half of a Third year team are still missing.**

**A. The only ones allowed are Team SHJE and Fox of Team CFVY.**

Coco is still having nightmares for that.

**7\. Taking away Yatsuhashi's Sandwich is considered a death sentance.**

**A. The only one to get away with this was a very Drunk Ethan Sanchez when he turned Gamer's mind off for the day. He was on suicide watch for a month.**

**8\. If your items are stolen, blame Ethan or Joy.**

**A. Do not attempt to steal their items back. Its most likely gone and you would probably get killed on the spot. Kleptomania is real and they embrace it.** "Yeah we don't care."

**9\. Don't antagonize Bakugo. It's property damage waiting to happen.**

Remember the amount of damage they caused against a pocket Dimension?

**10\. If the following girls are seen near Beacon. CALL THE COPS! *below are pictures of all of Ethan's dick obsessed sisters* they are to be charged with attempted rape.**

During an Event ID called "Sister Rape fest", Ethan Was lucky to get out with just his boxers intact.

**11\. Who ever made Joy cry, quit running and accept your fate. Ethan already murdered your family, it's only a matter of time when you get found as well.**

Who thought it was a great idea to make her think she was a slut?

**12\. Who ever made Ethan cry for feeling like a horrible father. R U N.**

If Ethan was scary, then Joy was even more so.

**13\. Touching Joy's cane WILL result in a beating.**

**A. The only ones exempt from this rule is Ethan and Hajishirazu.**

**(Post intiation)**

**14\. If it's cute, it will kick your ass.**

You'd be surprised by the amount of people that underestimated Ruby.

**15\. Touching Yang's hair is Strictly Forbidden.**

**A. So far the only ones exempt from the rule is Ruby, and Ethan surprisingly.**

So, many, hospitalizations. Ethan managed to stop her with telekinesis and braid her hair. How he survived no one knows.

**16.** **No drawing on your test papers. And if its a nervous tick like Ethan (rarely) at least keep it in the corners and child freindly.**

Prof Port ended up finding a picture of him being mutilated and Ethan by Default was blamed despite being a terrible artist himself. (True story, i'm good with writing but not drawing)

**17\. Please keep your Smut to yourselves. And if you insist on reading it don't leave it on your desk.**

**A. on that note please keep your Fanfiction to yourself.**

Blake was very embarrassed when the others found out while Ethan left smut all around beacon for Shits and Giggles.

**18\. If you tease Ruby with Cookies, get ready for Pain. **

Ethan tried it once. Now there is a rose outlined crater in the Beacon Auditorium. "Worth it."

**19\. As of now, whatever happens when playing Cards Against Remnant, stays with you.**

Yatsuhashi walked in on A weird round of drunken fun with SHJE, RWBY, JNPR, Coco and Velvet and still will not disclose any info on what happened.

**20.**** Please refrain from Bullying Velvet. Or anyone for that matter. She is in a Relationship with Sanchez, Adel, and Rose (somehow) and Sanchez will murder you.**

**A. CRDL.**

Ethan was beginning to collect blood from Cardin due to the amount of blood being shed by him.

Rush so far is the only one to get it through his skull.

**21\. Just Because Ethan's Shadow Wolf Pup form is cute doesn't mean it warrents kidnapping. _Glynda_.**

**22\. Just because Glynda is uptight and strict it doesn't mean she's wanting to "Get Laid".**

**A. Dammit Yang!**

Somehow she got laid with Sanchez of all people. He admits that he doesn't know how the hell it happened either for he was drugged.

Why? He had Gamer's mind turned off to debate something. It can't fix everything after all.

**23\. It is advised to not say any Yo Mama jokes near Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Jaune. Ruby for obvious reasons. Ren and Nora for they are Orphans. And Jaune for he does not take it kindly when someone insults her. The woman raised 8 kids so there is some respect there.**

One third year learned this the hard way. He is no longer with us. Bless his soul.

**24\. It is advised to not believe any bullshit the Fourth Year teams Say. **

Coco managed to stop Ruby for falling for one story which was found out to be a Drug cartel dealing in organs and Cocaine.

Ethan burned it to the ground the next day. He even adopted a Beowolf being tortured for their sick pleasure. Not even the Creatures of Grimm deserve that. His name is Boris.

**25\. If you see a small wooden Puppet dressed like Ethan please leave it alone. The thing is Ethan's son at this point.**

Sanchez Jr had been almost killed countless time due to his size. And many people where beaten with a Stone Hammer called the Hulk hammer by Ethan because of this.

**26\. Please refrain from stealing Ethan's Weed. Dude has alot of stress.**

Last person to do so became his lunch. And only Hajishirazu was the only one to witness the Next Hannibal Lecter do his work.

**27\. Just because its an epic Entrance, you cannot kick down the door. _Yang and Sanchez_. **"I have no clue what he is talking about do you Miss Xiao Long?" "Nope."

**28\. Please don't bet things unless its been brought up with Lie Ren.**

Alot of students were betting how long Ruby can last without getting glomped in a Cat costume. Needless to say Ethan got extremely rich in the span of 2 hours. He slept on the couch that day.

**29.**** Please don't attack Ruby especially when near Ethan, Yang, Goodwitch, and teams RWBY and JNPR.**

Needless to say alot of asses were kicked.

**30\. Whoever let the greased up Pigs labeled 1-4 minus two and blamed it on team SHJE. Get ready to get killed.**

Ethan didn't mind but his team didn't. He was laughing for a week straight and Yang did as well.


	16. Raven's clipping

Ethan yawned as he walked to Taiyang's House.

"Here goes nothing." He says.

He put on his new remade cloak on that had the same abilities as Pill Bug but had a sword sheath on the back, had a high collar, fitted with metal four pointed stars and trim, fluff on the collar, and reached to his boots and had a buch of belts on the white sleeves to the black and blue body. (Its Sanageyama's coat in Kill La Kill with the back in Pill Bug's design.)

His weapon rested in his back sheath was Baohza Jhin. The blade that explodes.

His eyes sclera were now pure silver with blue pupils and his forehead eyes were gone and sacrificed for the new eyes.

"Yes?" Taiyang asks. He was wearing a tank top and jacket. "Is this the T of Team STRQ? I came here to interveiw every member about their years at Beacon. It was part of my assignment and i chose your team since i met Qrow already."

"Oh yes. Why?" Ethan smirks. He casts a teleportation Spell and reappears behind Raven who was watching them and backhanded the back of her head.

"I'm actually here to teach this jackass what it means to be a parent really. Your welcome to join now that her Aura is being leeched." He says.

"What the Hell do you mean?" She said. "Oh don't even speak to me Brawnwen. You're lucky I'm not killing you right here right now." Ethan said before reappearing in front of her with a Flash of Speed.

He grapped her by the throat and took her weapon away. She tried to punch him and she managed to get his head to swivel back. His grip Tightens.

Ethan just turns his head more and more till it does a 360 with a illusion spell.

"You think that you can hurt El Diablo? The best Assasin in the world?" He taunts. She activates her Spring maiden powers and release a cone of fire in Ethan's face.

She smirks thinking she won until Ethan begins eating the fire.

"Ooo, so scary. Ecce autem auferat ei Spring." Ethan chants.

Raven howls in pain as she feels her powers be ripped out of her body.

Taiyang tries to stop him but he is grabbed a metal hand in the floor.

"Naughty naughty Mr Tai. You shouldn't interrupt a nice chat between us."

Ethan looks back at Raven and grabs the small glowing white orb in front of her. "You are a horrible excuse of a mother. So here is an ultimatum." Ethan says as he places the orb in his inventory.

"I will be bringing the Spring madien Powers to Ozpin, turn you in to Atlas, and slaughter every single bandit and harvest them for food. Or, you and your so called family can live, i still keep the powers and sword, not turn them in, and not turn you into my next hat if you do one thing." He suggested.

"W-what's, *cough, th-that?" She coughed out.

"Live with your real family and not the Bandit clan. Sure the strong will live and the weak die but everyone is strong. So get your ass in that house and apologize to your family, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT, AND MAKE UP WITH TAIYANG YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BANDIT OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INTENSTINES AND KNIT THEM INTO A GODAMN SWEATER!" Ethan yelled before throwing her into the ground and threw the door. He even Broke her arms and legs for good measure.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen Mr Xaio long but as a Father i couldn't let her continue this. It took alot of restraint to kill her ass." Ethan said while dusting himself off and Tightening his Crumble Gloves that are now white gloves with the fingers and palm brown with a blue sleeve and circle on the backhand. His ring resting on his middle finger which was a claw made of gold that morphs his finger into a extendable golden chained blade.

Ethan was covered in a pillar of smoke and in his place was a Beowolf like being but had blue tinted fur with a diamond on his back and a pair of broken shackles on his legs.

He looked at Raven with before running off. The hand holding Taiyang released him before turning to dust and he quickly called Qrow.

**Yeeeeeessssss.**

**ITS TIME TO FUCK UP THE CANON LIKE I DID TO YO MOM! wait...**

**Shit i meant that for a different joke.**

**Anyway i will be planning out how i can thoroughly and sensually fuck the canon storyline till i am finally tired. Wait... Hah!**

**Anyways as always this is Madko, Signing off.**


	17. Rules of Beacon (09-07 14:58:17)

**A/N: this is a repeat chapter as chapter 15 isn't showing up for some reason. **

**1\. Unless you value your life, do not hurt the feelings of any girl in beacon near Mr. Sanchez. Be lucky that females get Mental torture.**

**A. If a guy is literally crying then he will look for valid reasons, give the perpetrator a HARD Bitch slap, and help the man through his troubles.**

**2\. Just because Ethan can basically gain infinite loot and money doesn't mean you can ask him for money.**

**A. You can buy Grimm Loot Jewelry though from the shop he has set up in Vale.**

**B. Along with crafted Weapons he made for common place.**

**3\. If Mr. Sanchez's daughters are hurt in anyway, not even Satan will save you. May god have mercy on your soul.**

One fourth year team thought it would be nice to make Evelynn bawl her eyes out. They are now her red gem necklace.

**4\. If you see trees with a section cut out and floating in the air, slap Sanchez for being an ass.**

Dude left about half of the Emerald forest in this state. Jackass.

**5\. If you see random shit happening near you, don't investigate unless you have to help, Mr. Sanchez tends to do stupid shit.**

**A. And on that note Mr. Sanchez please keep your crap in a forest atleast.** "Fuck you! Like hell i wont!"

**6\. Do not bother Escrilo or "Smoke" as his freinds refer him as when he hasn't got enough sleep. The west wing is still being repaired and half of a Third year team are still missing.**

**A. The only ones allowed are Team SHJE and Fox of Team CFVY.**

Coco is still having nightmares for that.

**7\. Taking away Yatsuhashi's Sandwich is considered a death sentance.**

**A. The only one to get away with this was a very Drunk Ethan Sanchez when he turned Gamer's mind off for the day. He was on suicide watch for a month.**

**8\. If your items are stolen, blame Ethan or Joy.**

**A. Do not attempt to steal their items back. Its most likely gone and you would probably get killed on the spot. Kleptomania is real and they embrace it.** "Yeah we don't care."

**9\. Don't antagonize Bakugo. It's property damage waiting to happen.**

Remember the amount of damage they caused against a pocket Dimension?

**10\. If the following girls are seen near Beacon. CALL THE COPS! *below are pictures of all of Ethan's dick obsessed sisters* they are to be charged with attempted rape.**

During an Event ID called "Sister Rape fest", Ethan Was lucky to get out with just his boxers intact.

**11\. Who ever made Joy cry, quit running and accept your fate. Ethan already murdered your family, it's only a matter of time when you get found as well.**

Who thought it was a great idea to make her think she was a slut?

**12\. Who ever made Ethan cry for feeling like a horrible father. R U N.**

If Ethan was scary, then Joy was even more so.

**13\. Touching Joy's cane WILL result in a beating.**

**A. The only ones exempt from this rule is Ethan and Hajishirazu.**

**(Post intiation)**

**14\. If it's cute, it will kick your ass.**

You'd be surprised by the amount of people that underestimated Ruby.

**15\. Touching Yang's hair is Strictly Forbidden.**

**A. So far the only ones exempt from the rule is Ruby, and Ethan surprisingly.**

So, many, hospitalizations. Ethan managed to stop her with telekinesis and braid her hair. How he survived no one knows.

**16.** **No drawing on your test papers. And if its a nervous tick like Ethan (rarely) at least keep it in the corners and child freindly.**

Prof Port ended up finding a picture of him being mutilated and Ethan by Default was blamed despite being a terrible artist himself. (True story, i'm good with writing but not drawing)

**17\. Please keep your Smut to yourselves. And if you insist on reading it don't leave it on your desk.**

**A. on that note please keep your Fanfiction to yourself.**

Blake was very embarrassed when the others found out while Ethan left smut all around beacon for Shits and Giggles.

**18\. If you tease Ruby with Cookies, get ready for Pain. **

Ethan tried it once. Now there is a rose outlined crater in the Beacon Auditorium. "Worth it."

**19\. As of now, whatever happens when playing Cards Against Remnant, stays with you.**

Yatsuhashi walked in on A weird round of drunken fun with SHJE, RWBY, JNPR, Coco and Velvet and still will not disclose any info on what happened.

**20.**** Please refrain from Bullying Velvet. Or anyone for that matter. She is in a Relationship with Sanchez, Adel, and Rose (somehow) and Sanchez will murder you.**

**A. CRDL.**

Ethan was beginning to collect blood from Cardin due to the amount of blood being shed by him.

Rush so far is the only one to get it through his skull.

**21\. Just Because Ethan's Shadow Wolf Pup form is cute doesn't mean it warrents kidnapping. _Glynda_.**

**22\. Just because Glynda is uptight and strict it doesn't mean she's wanting to "Get Laid".**

**A. Dammit Yang!**

Somehow she got laid with Sanchez of all people. He admits that he doesn't know how the hell it happened either for he was drugged.

Why? He had Gamer's mind turned off to debate something. It can't fix everything after all.

**23\. It is advised to not say any Yo Mama jokes near Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Jaune. Ruby for obvious reasons. Ren and Nora for they are Orphans. And Jaune for he does not take it kindly when someone insults her. The woman raised 8 kids so there is some respect there.**

One third year learned this the hard way. He is no longer with us. Bless his soul.

**24\. It is advised to not believe any bullshit the Fourth Year teams Say. **

Coco managed to stop Ruby for falling for one story which was found out to be a Drug cartel dealing in organs and Cocaine.

Ethan burned it to the ground the next day. He even adopted a Beowolf being tortured for their sick pleasure. Not even the Creatures of Grimm deserve that. His name is Boris.

**25\. If you see a small wooden Puppet dressed like Ethan please leave it alone. The thing is Ethan's son at this point.**

Sanchez Jr had been almost killed countless time due to his size. And many people where beaten with a Stone Hammer called the Hulk hammer by Ethan because of this.

**26\. Please refrain from stealing Ethan's Weed. Dude has alot of stress.**

Last person to do so became his lunch. And only Hajishirazu was the only one to witness the Next Hannibal Lecter do his work.

**27\. Just because its an epic Entrance, you cannot kick down the door. _Yang and Sanchez_. **"I have no clue what he is talking about do you Miss Xiao Long?" "Nope."

**28\. Please don't bet things unless its been brought up with Lie Ren.**

Alot of students were betting how long Ruby can last without getting glomped in a Cat costume. Needless to say Ethan got extremely rich in the span of 2 hours. He slept on the couch that day.

**29.**** Please don't attack Ruby especially when near Ethan, Yang, Goodwitch, and teams RWBY and JNPR.**

Needless to say alot of asses were kicked.

**30\. Whoever let the greased up Pigs labeled 1-4 minus two and blamed it on team SHJE. Get ready to get killed.**

Ethan didn't mind but his team didn't. He was laughing for a week straight and Yang did as well.


	18. Ep 1

Ethan was walking the streets in a sweater and was going to buy Dust. Why? Cuz he is bored and tired of waiting for Ep 1 to happen.

'Come on Sanchez. Remember what you teachers drilled into your head. Patience is key.' He thought.

He was so in thought that he didn't notice Ruby Rose besides him.

"Hands up." A Orange syndicate man says while pointing a gun at Ethan's face.

'This fucking guy.' Ethan thinks.

"Aye carumba. Ve a robar a un bebé o algo así. No me importa una mierda Pero aléjate de mí, por favor." Ethan says. The man scowls.

He fires his gun into Ethan's head while Ruby shrieks he smirks before turning to the girl.

"Owwie. Tu hijo de puta. Me disparó en el cráneo." Ethan rants. He gets up and pulls out the bullet on his head ignoring everyone's shocked faces.

"What the hell?!" The thug yells.

"Guess what. You get torture." Ethan says before Grabbing the Thug by the neck and using regular Death grip to choke the man. Meanwhile Ruby was outside fighting the thugs.

Ethan slammed the man down before Drawing his HaloSaber.

He jumped up to grab the Bullhead by the wing as it attempted escape.

"Oh No you don't! **GET OVER HERE!**" Ethan says before pulling a wing off the bullhead. He ducks under the wing and Goodwitch catch's it while the Bullhead is flying away until Crashing somewhere around.

"Shit."

(Interrogation room.)

"So, hi." Ruby says as they wait for Goodwitch.

"Hello there. I take it you are a huntress in training?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah! I'm Ruby Rose. Student of Signal Academy. And what kind of Weapon did you use?" she asks.

"Well hello miss Rose, my name is Ethan Sanchez and as for my weapon, i just made it on a whim." he said.

He pulled out the HaloSaber and it resembled Myrtnaster's handle and Dust Barrel with a Flashlight on top.

It changed to the Three blades before showing the various functions.

Ruby stared at it in awe.

"So why is an adorable girl like yourself training to slay monsters?" Ethan asks.

"I wanna protect others and prevent people from losing their families." Ruby Replies.

Ethan smiles before Patting her head.

"I can tell." he says.

He gets up and stretches before taking out a Door.

"Welp, i'm going to Grillby's. I'll make sure to save you some fries." Ethan says before placing the door down and walking into another room at beacon academy.

"The heck!?" ruby says as the door turns to ash leaving the metal knob.

Ozpin couldn't help but laugh.

**You mother fucker.**

**"What?"**

**This was because Sans was a new Mii Gunner Costume in Smash isn't it?**

**"You got me. I couldn't resist."**

**Anyways readers, meet Ethan Sanchez of Sanchez Gamer.**

**"Whattup."**

**As always, this is Madko, "And Ethan,", signing off.**


	19. Rewrite announcment

I'll be honest. I dont like how I'm going with this story. I think i was too enthusiastic about it.

But a few things for the Final Rewrite.

I will use Boots as a core component. The girls will be future children instead. The Assassin bit will stay. I will forgo the shadow wolf bit as i didn't know what it really was gonna fit in with, I'm gonna use Dante's Characteristics from DMC and name instead with a few bits of my own, no Quirks sadly, actual Mana, i will be including various species to fight and mingle with, various weapons made from defeated foes, and imma start off early in the series, oh and my default semblance will be being able to cast actual portals for weapons.

The relative will be remade and be able to come when Canon is and the harem will be a thing.

Oh and I'll be opening a Tumblr Account to show off the weapons and Items at the best of my abilities.

Aside from that i say that this story was not one of my best but hey progress is progress.


End file.
